It Should Have Been You
by Imaginarygriffin
Summary: Break has an accident, causing Lady Sharon to keep him bedridden. She calls upon Gilbert to protect her while she finds a new servant and to unfold the mystery of Break's accident. MORE DETAILS INSIDE. M for sex! male/male. Break/Gilbert, Alice/Oz in later chapters, one sided Oz/Gilbert.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! So here is my new story. Just going to warn you now there is character death involved in this first chapter, BUT I am currently typing up an alternate ending for this story, which is the unraveling of Break's accident. I have a few Original characters because i needed them. AND because i love this story idea I had, i couldn't just leave it alone. Also, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, If you notice an error please tell me. Um this may or may not have spoilers for the manga as well -Spoiler-Break is blind in this fic-Spoiler- Also I'm sorry if any of the characters seem out of character. I really did try my best. but somethings do get explained about certain changes in behavior later. I hope you enjoy it. **

**sooooo... Here we go~!**

Gilbert had been staying at the Reinsworth estate for the past six days by Lady Sharon's request, until she could find a replacement for her personal servant. It was today that she had finally found a person capable of the role, which meant Gilbert would be returning to his master's side. Lady Sharon's former servant, a certain Xerxes Break, recipient of The Mad Hatter, had been ordered by the Lady to remain bedridden. Surprisingly the Hatter had done just that. (And it was bothering him that Break would not tell him why he had been bedridden. He had asked Sharon and she told him to ask Break.)

The fact that Break was remaining in his bed made Gilbert a bit worried. Gilbert had always worried about the Hatter, from his eating habits to his reckless behavior. It was like the Hatter was inviting death in his own inconspicuous way. And anytime Gil would try to talk to the Hatter about it, Break would brush off his concern and change the subject.

Gil had visited the Hatter a few times during his stay, each time Break refused to talk about himself or of the state of his health saying it was of no importance. And the last time he had went to visit Break; He was soundly sleeping, so Gil left him to sleep in peace.

Gil took out some paperwork he had to finish filling out for Pandora. He scribbled in details here and there for his report.

Break had waited until the dark shadows took over the room he lay in; He had a few things to do before the night ended, he knew his time was up; Gilbert would be leaving the next day. Sharon had come by earlier, announcing that she had a found a replacement for him. He was staying down the hall from the room Gil was staying in. Break didn't like that Sharon thought him so incompetent that she needed to replace him, but he couldn't go against her judgment. Her word was law, and he could not change her mind.

He stood from the bed and made his way to the door. He opened it having no problem remembering the exact place the knob should be located. He shuffled down the hall and turned left into the Hall with the Guest rooms. He had a few things to drill into Sharon's new bodyguard's head.

He reached the last room of the hall and knocked. He waited until he heard the man on the other side, "Come in." Break opened the door, stepping inside and letting the door close behind him, "Do I know you?" the man inquired.

"I suppose you wouldn't know me by my face, I'm the one you are replacing, dear boy."

"Oh," The atmosphere shifted to a tense and rigid feeling, the replacement was obviously a bit nervous in the Hatter's presence, "I-It's nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Xerxes Break, I'm-."

"I care not about who you are. I want to know if you have a chain of your own, and I need a promise from you."

"I- y-yes, Sir. I have a chain of my own."

"Good, now promise me, you will never harm Sharon or let any harm come to her, you will die to protect her, if you are to truly replace me, she will become the most important thing in your universe. No one else will be more important than her. Promise me this, and maybe I won't kill you here and now."

"Yes, Sir. I understand, I promise. To keep her from harm is now my life's duty."

"Well, now that that is cleared up," Break chirped happily, shifting the mood considerably, "I'll leave you to rest. Good evening." He hated the man, but he didn't need to know that. He didn't trust him, but for Sharon's sake he gave the man the benefit of the doubt. Break turned and exited the room. He was in a foul mood. Now that would just not do, he wasn't about to let this evening be ruined by his hatred for his replacement.

Break needed something that would take his mind off things, what better distraction than Gilbert? He was going to head over to Gilbert's room anyway. He smirked and blindly made his way down to the Raven's room. He knocked politely then opened the door without waiting for Gil to allow him inside, "Oh Gilbert~!"

"Break?" From the sound of his voice, Gil sat at the desk at the right of the bed, reading maybe. Break assumed Gil hadn't even changed into his nightwear; he was probably caught up in a book and had forgotten the hour. Gilbert hadn't been expecting the Hatter. But his surprise faded quickly, he should have expected this from the Hatter, it wasn't like Break to say cooped up in his room.

"Who else would it be at this hour, Gil." He entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He shuffled over to the area where Gilbert sat, and back up until he felt the bed behind him, he sat down and looked up to the Raven, "I couldn't sleep… In fact I just came from that man's room." He spat out the last of his sentence in distaste.

Gilbert assumed he meant Benedict, Sharon's new man servant. Worry washed over the Raven for Benedict's safety, the Hatter could be unpredictable at times, actually almost all the time, "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No, I didn't. You worry too much." There was a stretch of silence between the two men; Gil relaxed a bit, taking Break's word. Something was off about the smaller man though; he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It hit Gil in the face when he realized.

"Where's Emily?" Gil asked, the doll was nowhere to be seen.

"She... She couldn't make it. To be honest Gil, I have a favor to ask of you." The Hatter stood up again, but slowly, making it look as if he needed to stretch out his legs.

Break's statement took Gilbert by surprise, Break almost never asked for "favors" and never left Emily behind, unless forced to do so. Despite commonly becoming annoyed by the Hatter's tricks and treats, he really cared for him, and this moment was no different "What do you need?" he asked somewhat annoyed, but also concerned.

"Well, it's something we can both benefit from, Gilbert," He said invading the Raven's personal space. This was a common enough occurrence that Gil thought nothing of the action until Break's face was in close proximity to his own face, "I want you, and you can use me."

"B-Break? Wha-what are you getting at?"

"Must I spell this out for you?" Break sat atop Gilbert, the two men were now face to face, "I want you to use me; I want you to fuck me like you want to fuck your little Oz, and I want you to let me take you the way you want Oz to take you. It's simple enough." Break's arms were tangled behind Gil's neck, Gilbert was trapped in the Hatters hold, and there was no backing away and stuttering out of this situation.

"Y-You c-can't be s-serious, Break."

"Do you need proof of how serious I am?"

"I-I…"

"Very well," Break pulled Gilberts face toward his own, they were now cheek to cheek, and Gilbert could hear Break's aroused breathing that tickled his ear. Then Break rutted up against the Raven. The Hatter smiled when he hears the hitch in Gil's breath, knowing his menstruation was working "I need this, Gilbert. Use me." The Raven could see no other way around this situation, but how could he just drop his thoughts for Oz and go along with Break, "Close your eyes, Gil. Imagine Oz… Now, touch me." Gil's hand hesitantly touched the opening of the nightshirt that Break wore. Could he really do this, and with Break no less?

"That's right," the white haired man encouraged. Gil's hand touch the skin beneath the shirt, it was warm and inviting, and he let his hand roam up Break's abdomen to his chest. Cautiously, Break let his arms come down, and began to unbutton the nightshirt. With the shirt now open, Gilbert could have free access to his body.

Gilbert tentatively bit down on the juncture of Break's neck, quickly gaining more confidence, "Gods, Gilbert!" The Hatter called out as he bucked into Gil. Gilbert could feel the straining hard-on as Break's hips sprang to life for a few moments, and he was sure Break could feel how aroused he had become. The worry of his arousal being felt left as thoughts of Oz consumed his mind. Everything he ever wanted to do he could finally do, and he bucked his own hips up and his arms swiveled around and held Break's body as close as it could get, and he sucked at the spot where he had bit down on, lapping at the now sensitive skin. Break could no longer hold back a hearty moan, "NNNNGHhh, Gil~! I need you,"

"Hold on," Gil started to get up. The Hatter wrapped his arms around Gil's broad shoulders, and his legs wrapped around Gilbert's hips. He stood up from the chair and he took the few steps it would take to reach the bed, Break was lighter than he had expected him to be, so it was easy enough to get to the side of the bed. He dipped down and gently place Break onto the sheets.

"You have on too much clothing, Gil. Get rid of it." The white haired man ordered. As he waited he took his own clothing off, he listened as Gil stripped, he heard the last of Gilberts clothing hit the floor, but Gilberts touch did not return, "No need to be shy, I can't see a thing, remember."

Gilbert was reminded of Break's failing health, he wondered if Break was in any condition to be doing this, and even if Break couldn't see his naked form, he was still embarrassed standing this way in front of the white haired man. But what bothered him most was that Break was not Oz, a slight pang of guilt showered over him "B-Break… I-I can't. I can't do this."

"Ah ah! Tonight," Break stood and touched Gil's chest, his hand roamed up around the Raven's neck, "Tonight I'm in place of Oz. You know how Oz feels about Alice, right? Oz will never return your feelings, He's in love with The Rabbit, so use me, have the release you could never have otherwise," Gilbert knew all of that. But even if Oz loved another, he couldn't help that it was in fact Oz he had fallen in love with. Maybe.. Just maybe, the Hatter was right. The Hatters logic made just a bit of sense, so Gilbert would comply with Break's request. He would allow Break to take him over the edge, an edge he'd been so afraid of crossing.

Break guides Gilbert to turn around and to sit on the bed. He pushed the Raven's chest, making him fall back onto his back. He climbed over Gilbert, hands roaming up Gilbert's muscular form. Oh, how long he had waited to do this to the Raven. "Close your eyes and think of Oz, He's all you need to think of," He waited until Gilbert's muscles relaxed to continue. He dipped down and touched his lips to Gil's. Break kissed the Raven and licked at his lips asking and waiting for permission. It didn't take long for Gil to get the idea, and he returned the kisses the Hatter gave him, but he was nervous to let Break deepen the kiss. Break took his time, egging on the Raven with his sinful lips, until he was finally allowed into the Raven's wet cavern. He tasted of Cigarettes and of something else that made him Gilbert, just as Break had expected. It was a magical mixture, and it intoxicated him completely. And all he knew was he wanted more of Gilbert.

Breaks hands circled over Gilbert's chest, and he let his finger circle down to one of the Raven's nipples. He toyed with the little nub in between his finger and his thumb until he earned a gasp and felt a shiver go down Gilbert's spine, he knew the heat of arousal would be pooling downward as he continued toying with the Raven's body. Break deepened the kiss allowing Gilbert to enter his mouth and explore. Sweet candy saliva mingled with the bitter taste of nicotine. The pale haired man took the opportunity to suck at Gilbert's wet digit, which earned him another gasp. At this time Gilbert wrapped his arms around Break's shoulders, forcing their bodies just a tad closer.

Break removed his hand from the Ravens chest and roamed lower, snaking his way down, he felt over Gil's muscular abdomen. His hand sank lower to caress the dark haired man's hips. They arched into his hand almost artfully. This was the body of the man he had lusted after for almost a decade, and he was beautifully sculpted, a perfect body handed down form whatever gods were out there. But tonight, this body would be his, and his alone, even if Gilbert was thinking of Oz, Break was convinced that this body will never be touched by the anyone else.

Break broke away from the kiss, "Do you want me to touch you?" His hand coming close, but never touching.

"B-Break." Gilbert was so frustrated at this point, He did want to be touched, Break knew that, but he had to stop and be a tease. He didn't want to think of this as Break, he wanted to think of Oz, so he wanted Break to talk as little as possible.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Break repeated.

"Nnghh, y-yes."

"Yes? Yes what?"

"B-Break! Please!" The Hatter was making it difficult to think about Oz. He kept saying think of Oz, to think of him, but Break's teasing forced Gil to come back to reality, that is was in fact Break, and not Oz that he was doing this with

"What is it you want, Gilbert?"

"G-Gods, Touch me, p-please!" Break complied and took Gilbert's member in his hand, the moment he touched Gil's erect member, Gilbert's brain stop. There was no more Break or Oz, there was just indescribable pleasure, "Oh!" Break stroked the dark haired man a few good times, and increased the pressure as the Raven bucked almost shamelessly into his hand.

Gilbert was so consumed in the pleasure he didn't notice as Break lowered himself so he now faced Gilbert's manhood. Break let go of Gil, and the Raven let out a moan of frustration but it caught in his throat as Break took the Raven's tip into his hot wet mouth. Gil's back arched off the bed as his eyes rolled back, he couldn't believe that the pleasure could get any better. His hands went straight into Break's silky hair. He pulled ruthlessly at Break's white locks, spurring the Hatter on further.

Break licked down the shaft of the Raven's manhood, and back up and then took the tip back into his mouth, making Gilbert a moaning mess under him. He smirked as he licked along the shaft again, and again. When he took the tip into his mouth for the third time Gilbert held him there, and guided him down. At this rate Break would have to deep throat Gil's manhood. Well there's a first time for everything, he supposed, and he let Gilbert fuck his mouth for a good minute, and it was an unbelievable turn on.

He couldn't have Gilbert cumming before he was ready, so the Hatter forced Gil's hands out of his hair and pinned them to the bed, and he let go of the Raven's shaft with a pop, "We can't have that now,"

"NNgghhhhhh," Gil opened his eye's trying to glare at Break, "B-Break!?" he mewled, trying to sound demanding, but it came out more like he was begging.

"Don't worry, It will feel like paradise when I'm done with you… You have lotion don't you?"

"Yeah, but what does that have-?"

"Where is it?"

"Ummm.." It was hard to think with a raging hard-on, "The.. Umm.. The drawer." He watched as Break reached out for the drawer, missing it completely until he found it. He opened the drawers and reached in feeling around until he found the bottle; he climbed onto Gilbert again with the bottle in hand, completely ignoring the open nightstand with a smirk on his face. He opened the bottle of lotion and put a generous amount onto his hand.

"If it hurts tell me." Break brought Gil's legs up and over his slender shoulders

"Wah-?" Gilbert was cut off as one of Break fingers slid into him. Gil adjusted slightly, then another finger was added, "Ahh."

"Does this hurt?"

"N-No, it's just… weird."

"Oh, good." Break pumped his two fingers in and out of the dark haired man ruthlessly until he was completely relaxed with the digits inside him, then added another finger. Gil stiffened a bit, "Just, relax." He tried his best to do as the Hatter had suggested, but it was a bit more difficult, but eventually he relaxed to the intrusion, "That's it, you're ready now."

"Hhhh, ready for what?" Break lathered his own manhood with the remaining lotion, and placed the tip to Gilbert, "Uh…wait!" Break ignored the plea, and slid himself slowly into Gilbert. It was so tight, and hot, the Hatter had trouble controlling himself.

Gilbert had completely stiffened as he was stretched over Break's manhood, he wondered how this could be considered pleasurable at all, it was more like torture, "You have to relax," Break cooed, Gilbert breathed heavily before he willed himself to relax, "Mmm, Gilbert…I'm going to move now, remember… Relax." Break gave him just a few more seconds of relaxation, then almost pulled out then bucked back into Gil's tight heat. Break grabbed the Ravens manhood and pumped him to get his mind off the pain. With a few good strokes he had Gilbert fighting to keep the moans in, Break could tell just by the erratic breathing of the Nightray. He pumped in and out a few times until he found that special bundle of nerves. Causing Gilbert to gasp loudly and arch his back further off of the bed, pressing into the white haired man. Break quickly memorized the spot and hit it every time he slammed back into Gil's heat. Gilbert was quickly reduced to a moaning, begging mess.

Break continued to hit that spot while pumping Gil's manhood, loving the mewls of pleasure Gil was producing. Gilbert's moaning became like a lovely song, one the Hatter had always dreamed of. The white haired man crooked forward and latched his mouth onto Gil's clavicle, biting, sucking, leaving his mark on the younger man. Gilbert held onto Break like his life depended on it, completely lost in the pleasure. He bucked into Breaks hand in rhythm with the white haired man, "Gods, Gilbert, I.. I'm so close." He knew the Raven would be close as well, knowing the man had been a virgin before tonight.

"I-Nnnghh!" was the only warning as Gilbert came all over their chests. The walls of Gilbert's heat tightened over Break, causing him to cum inside the heavenly Raven. Break slumped down on top of Gilbert, completely spent. Gilbert held the Hatter in his arms as they both caught their breath. The Hatter collected the remaining shards of his strength; He wasn't going let the night end here.

"Gilbert," Break says feeling the larger man wince as he pulled out of him.

"That.. that was-." Gil tried, completely breathless.

"Ah ah!" Break puts a finger upon Gilbert's lips to quiet him down, He didn't need to be told how great it had felt, he knew he had performed perfectly, "I'm not done with you."

"What? But we-!"

"Yes, I took you. But, now you have to take me." Hearing these words sent the heat back down to Gilbert's arousal.

"I don't-."

"Please," What was that? The Hatter begging for this? Gods, He was making this hard to say no to, "Please, I need you inside me. Gilbert, you want to go inside, don't you?"

Yes, there were times he had wanted to be the dominant, and here was Break, handing it to him on a silver platter. The Raven pulled the Hatter in, kissing passionately; he turned the Hatter over, taking control over the older man. The Hatter kissed back just as passionately, they deepened the kiss, exploring each other once again, ready to become one once again, and arms tangled together bringing each other closer and closer until they couldn't be any closer. As hips bucked into hips, both men were soon sporting hard-ons once again. They moaned into each other's mouths, letting the other know of their approval and need.

Gilbert broke the kiss, "I need to-"

"Mmmm. The lotion, don't bother prepping me, I can handle all of you." Gilbert blushed, wondering how many times Break had done this, and who it was with. "Remember, think of Oz." Gilbert grabbed the lotion bottle and squeezed out a hefty amount of lotion and lathered his manhood, groaning at the touch. O-Oz… Gods, if Oz were the one beneath him right now, his manhood twitched just at the thought. He aligned himself with the Hatter's heat, and tentatively sheathed himself within the tight heat that was the Hatter.

Break went rigid, it had been a while since he last had sex like this. He forced himself to relax. Gilbert had stopped all action, must've be scared to hurt the man he was inside of, "M-Move," Break ordered, kicking Gil into action.

Gilbert wanted desperately to think of Oz, but it was Break who he was in right now. However, Break was using him for his own sick pleasures, completely allowing Gilbert to use him as a substitute. Break didn't want Gilbert's thoughts. Oz… if this was Oz. Gil groaned, and began to move inside Break's heat. If he were in Oz. "Oz, Oz, Oz…"

That's it; Break relaxes even more into the touch hearing Gil's mantra. It broke his heart that it was Oz who had captured this man's attentions, but he prided himself in being his first fuck, something Oz himself will most likely never have. And what a shame that was, sex with Gilbert was beyond comprehension.

Break saw white as Gil runs into his nerve bundle, "Ahhh~! Right there." It takes a few times but soon Gil has the spot memorized, "Gods, touch me Gil!" Gilberts hand fumbled to Breaks shaft and took hold of the Hatter's manhood. Picking up the pace, Gil bucks forward frantically, pumping Break's shaft in time. Gilbert grunted as he hit the sweet spot over and over, Break now moaning lowly. The Hatter was so high on the pleasure he forgot all his concerns. The burning pressure quickly built into euphoric pleasure, "Nghh, Gil, I..I'm…"

Gilbert only quickened his actions, bringing Break over the top of ecstasy, cumming over their chests covering the spunk left over from Gilbert. Gil jerked a few more times into Break's heat moaning Oz's name as he came inside the Hatter.

* * *

**To skip the ending for this version stop reading here, and continue to chapter 2**

* * *

Break leaned against the headboard of the bed. If he had a cigarette he would have smoked it (he was half tempted to ask Gilbert for one), the smell of sex lingering on his skin as he basked in the satisfaction. Gilbert was another story altogether. He sat on the edge of the bed his hands covering his face, he couldn't believe he let go like that. How could he face Oz when he returned to his side? He was satisfied just as Break was, having sex with Break was even more amazing then he'd ever imagined, but the guilt of betraying Oz was weighing heavy on his shoulders.

"Relax Gilbert, you performed exceptionally well."

"B-Break," Gil warned, but it seems as if Break ignored it.

"Don't think too much about it, we both used each other. We both needed this, you know I'm right. We both needed some sort of release; it would have eaten away at us both."

"Break," He warned again.

"But, if I was totally honest… I wish it was my name you called out." Break spoke out vulnerably; normally he would never have said something like this, to show how he really felt about his Raven. Gilbert stiffened. It was Break's name he was supposed to have called out; after all it was Break who he had just had sex with. He was a fool to think he could use Break as a substitute for Oz.

"Break, this…this shouldn't have happened." He blurted out turning to face the older man, even though the angry face he was making wouldn't be seen. He averted his gaze to the sheets and repeated softly, "It shouldn't have happened." He looked up at Break, wondering how he would react.

He was looking off to the distance, "If that's how you want to see this." He had on a bittersweet smile as he finished his sentence. It was clear to him he wasn't wanted there any longer. He was happy this happened, even though he made Gil's inner turmoil worse. He didn't have much time left, and this was exactly what he had been wishing for during his last hours and he was completely thankful that Gilbert had played along perfectly, "Gilbert?"

"Y-Yes?" a blush crossed over Gils face as Break turned his head to face him; somehow Break was always able to make eye contact, despite being blind.

"Would you gather my clothes? I've basked in the aftermath far too long, I believe." Gilbert sat there not believing what he just heard. He was suddenly angry that Break was going to leave, but at the same time he had wanted Break to leave the second they had finished. Sensing Gilbert's hesitation, Break cocks his head to the side keeping eye contact with Gil, "That is what you want, right Gil?"

The raven stood up, "Y-Yeah, I .. Yeah that would be for the best." He spoke as he picked up the clothing on the floor that belonged to the Hatter, "Do you need help getting-?"

"I can dress myself," Break inched his way to the edge of the bed closest to Gilbert, "I'm not entirely useless now." He joked.

"Well, umm.. Here, your night shirt." He placed the fabric into Breaks awaiting hands, holding onto Breaks underpants and night-pants. Break felt over the shirt and snaked his arms through the sleeves. He ran his fingers along the buttons to find to highest one, and guided the button through the highest hole, then proceeded to button the rest of the shirt.

"My bottoms?"

"H-Here." He gave Break the rest of his clothing. Break felt over the two garments to ascertain which garment was which.

Break smiled, "Why don't you sit down, Gilbert." He patted the area next to him.

"I-I don't thi-"

"Just humor me this one last time. I promise I won't bother you too much in the future. I just want to sit with you before I go." Gil glared at Break in suspicion, he was obviously lying. Break lived to mess with other people, but with the end of Break's statement, it was hard to say no. Gil sighed in defeat and sat next to the Hatter. Break took his time redressing his bottom half, first he slipped on his underwear, "Haha, I wish I'd come to you earlier. This was a lot of fun, Gil." He cut off Gil's retort, "Hush! I know you regret this, Gil. So, it won't happen again." He had slipped on his pants and buttoned them up.

He turned to face Gilbert, "It's our little secret, and I'll take it to my grave." He reached out and found the Raven's shoulder, "You," His hand ran up Gil's neck, and he came in close, he would have his way with Gilbert one last time, as a goodbye, "Are so handsome, my beautiful Raven," He whispered as his hand stroked up the Ravens cheek and into his hair. Breaks other hand had come up to graze long Gil's strong jaw, and for one last time, Break's lips touched Gilbert's, before the raven could pull away.

Gilbert couldn't believe he was doing this again, right after he had vowed never to touch Break again. But there was something that kept him from pulling away from the Hatter. He let the Hatter's lips touch his own, and allowed the kiss to deepen again, fluttering his eyes closed. But before the kiss could become anymore heated, Break pulled away, "Forgive me, my Raven." Gil shivered at the intimate and possessive way Break had said his little pet name, which didn't go unnoticed by the Hatter. Gil opened his eyes to look curiously at the Hatter. Forgive him? For the kiss? Or was he apologizing for the entire evening?

"B-Break?" The Hatter had turned and was walking away. Gilbert sat on the bed and watched as Break left the room, feeling his way along the wall until he found the door knob. Gilbert wanted to help him back to his room, guide him through the doors and halls, but he knew Break would throw a fit, saying something like he can do things just fine; he wasn't a useless heap of bones. So he let the blind man find his way to his room on his own.

Gil cleaned himself up, and redressed himself. He began to wonder what Oz was doing right in that moment, probably eating some cookies, or sleeping like he should be. Gilbert brought his hand up to cover his face again, wondering why he let Break have his way with him.

Break walked down along the hall to follow another hall which would lead to his bedroom.

"Xerxes!" Sharon called from down the hall, "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"Miss Sharon!" Break turned to face his beloved… what was she like to him, yes definitely a surrogate daughter, He cared the world about Sharon and would fight off demons to protect her, "I was just stretching my legs."

She walked up to the Hatter, "Well, let's get you back to your room," She took his arm and intertwined it with her own arm. Normally he would brush an invitation like that off and continue on his way, but he could never say no to Sharon, She was his master after all. So he let her walk him back to his room. He had wanted to say goodbye to her before he was gone as well, so this worked out in his favor.

When they reached his room he stopped and pulled her arm lengths away, "This is far enough, my Lady, Thank you for helping me back to my room." He caressed her cheek, "You've grown to be such a beautiful woman, my Lady." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head, "Good night." He patted her shoulder then retreated into his room. He closed the door and waited a few seconds, listening to her retreating footsteps.

He let his guard drop, holding himself up was becoming rather difficult at the moment, weakly made his way to his bed, and he dropped himself on top of the sheets, he pulled his limbs up onto the mattress, and he felt what little strength he had left leave him, an overwhelming sense of peace and well-being crashed over him. The Hatter closed his eye one last time and let himself go.

* * *

Gilbert awoke the next morning to screaming. He jolted up and ran down the hall, he expected a maid was being attacked. He turn down the hall on the right, the screaming was now sobbing. As he turned the corner he saw an open door, Break's room, and he ran inside it.

What he saw, he could never have prepared himself for. Sharon was collapsed on top of Break's lifeless body. She called out his name in vein; he wouldn't be able to hear her. A tray of food had been dropped at the foot of the Hatter's bed. Sharon continued sobbing loudly, clearly heartbroken.

A few seconds passed and Gil heard a loud gasp behind him, He turned. Liam had entered the room; obviously he had reacted to the screams just as Gilbert had. Liam back up against the wall, tears forming in his eyes.

Gilbert looked back to Break's still form, he was in complete disbelief. Break was such a strong person, he thought the Hatter invincible at times. It was a strange feeling now realizing that was an absolute lie. Then it hit Gilbert that everything that happened last night was Break's strange way of saying goodbye and probably his way of doing the thing that he would regret not doing before he died. Gilbert was overwhelmed with a strange sense of regret, now realizing; it really should have been Break's name that he had called out last night.

**owo I hope you enjoyed it! till next time~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so I uploaded chapter two today so you can finish reading the smut! :3**

Break saw white as Gil runs into his nerve bundle, "Ahhh~! Right there." It takes a few times but soon Gil has the spot memorized, "Gods, touch me Gil!" Gilberts hand fumbled to Breaks shaft and took hold of the Hatter's manhood. Picking up the pace, Gil bucks forward frantically, pumping Break's shaft in time. Gilbert grunted as he hit the sweet spot over and over, Break now moaning lowly (Gil was slightly amused by Break's moaning, never had he heard such sounds come from him before). The Hatter was so high on the pleasure he forgot all his concerns. The burning pressure quickly built into euphoric pleasure, "Nghh, Gil, I..I'm…"

Gilbert only quickened his actions, bringing Break over the top of ecstasy, cumming over their chests covering the spunk left over from Gilbert. Gil rested his forehead on Break's shoulder, loud huffs escaped from his mouth, tickling warmly over the Hatter's skin. He jerked deeply into Break's heat a few more times before moaning Oz's name as he came inside the Hatter.

Break slid his hand up Gil's chest, hooking them up around wide shoulders and onto his neck. He could feel Gilbert's arms trembling, fighting to keep the weight of his body up. The Hatter pulled the boy closer, forcing all his weight to fall onto himself (Gil turned his head, his chin resting on Breaks shoulder, the profile of his face, resting on Breaks neck, for easier breathing). Break had always enjoyed the direct aftermath of sex, holding each other until their breathing returned to normal. But calming down also included the realization of what they had done, and others almost always began to regret in the aftermath. Break himself could never regret doing this with the people he had chosen to do it with. Why should he regret it, if it had felt so good, and if he had benefited from it in the process?

He allowed himself to start playing with Gilberts curly locks, twirling them between his fingers. He felt Gil's eyelashes sweep upward, to look off to the distance. Break could roughly guess at the immense regret now growing within Gilbert. But, he didn't really care, it was rather peaceful at the moment, and wondered how long this little moment would last.

They sat for a few more minutes before Break decided to tease the Raven, "Gilbert?"

"…Y-Yes?"

"Not that I mind but, Just how long to you plan to keep it inside me?"

Gilbert immediately tensed up, "Ack! I-I.."

"I mean, I know how great it must be to be inside me, but you're going to have to pull it out sometime, Don't tell me you want to go another round? Well, you know I wouldn't mind if that were the case-" He was cut off by Gilbert whining his name. Mission: tease Gilbert was a success.

* * *

Gilbert had been lying in the aftermath with Break, or rather on top of him. He was in a bit of shock, refusing to believe what happened had actually happened. But he knew it had happened because he was lying naked on top of Break, who was also naked. He had tried to keep his body weight off of the Hatter afraid that his weight would ultimately crush him. Ever since he learned that Break was bedridden, he had begun to think the Hatter more fragile than he was letting on. But Break forced him to relax. He sat refusing to let himself think, and just relax as Break played with his hair. Until one thought interrupted his mind. How was he supposed to talk with Break now? Gil opened his eyes. Gods, was it going to be awkward between them now? Ahh, he really messed up this time. Gil was so embarrassed but the feeling was mixed with other feelings, like regret and self-loathing.

And then Break had to open his mouth, "Gilbert?"

He was so embarrassed to even talk but he had to acknowledge Break, "Y-Yes?"

"Not that I mind but, Just how long to you plan to keep it inside me?"

What? Oh Gods, he had forgotten completely! This was beyond embarrassing, a dark blush immediately sprang to his cheeks "Ack! I-I..." He was going to apologize, he hadn't meant to leave it there, and his thoughts were cut off as Break continued talking.

"I mean, I know how great it must be to be inside me, but you're going to have to pull it out sometime, Don't tell me you want to go another round? Well, you know I wouldn't mind if that were the case-"

"Breeeeeeeak!" Gilbert sat up, finally pulling out of the Hatter. When he looked back at Break, he saw the Hatter wearing a slight smile, it almost took his breath away, and he didn't know why. Break was such an idiot sometimes, in a strange way though, Gil was a bit relieved by the teasing, "S-So, nothing's… Nothing's changed between us?" it was really hard to push that question out of his mouth, but he had to know.

Break chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows, "What do you want to hear? No, Gil, nothing has changed, so don't take this night for more than it is, there is nothing between us. Or, I love you Gil, I just used this opportunity to get closer to you, I want to exploit your body, make it my own. I secretly wanted you to moan my name. I don't want you looking at anyone else but me; I want you to be mine and mine alone. You decide what this means Gilbert, because either way I really don't care." Break mentally slapped himself for actually telling how he felt, but he covered it up pretty well with his last statement. He wasn't about to confess to just to be shot down again, unlike most, Break learned from his mistakes. And confessing to someone who uses you is a pretty good mistake.

Gil was a bit confused by Break; it was like he wanted something but also didn't want it. He let his bangs hide his eyes, "You… don't care?"

"Don't take the not caring part as a bad thing either, whatever you want I'd be happy to comply. Just think over what you want from me, alright?" Break scooted his way to the edge of the bed.

"What I want?" Gilbert said softly, immediately wishing he hadn't let his confusion about this situation known to the Hatter.

"Yes, Gilbert, what you want. This isn't a new concept for you, is it?" Break teased crouching down on the floor looking for his clothes. He found his shirt easily and held it in his hand not wanting to dirty it from the spunk left over his chest, "You don't happen to have a towel in here do you? Or a handkerchief?"

Gilbert was snapped out of his thoughts, "Handkerchief? There's one on the desk. I'll get it."

"Don't bother."

"Break,"

"I can get it myself. I'm not useless just yet."

Gilbert had a surge of anger, and pounced toward the desk, grabbing the handkerchief before Break could. He had the advantage of sight on his side. He knew something was really bothering Break lately, and that statement, he had been using rather frequently, not being useless. He wanted to know what on earth could bother Break this badly He grabbed Break's shoulders from behind, "Break!" he said sternly, "Why won't you tell me what happened. Sharon won't tell me why you were ordered to remain bedridden, she said you should be the one to tell me, when I asked you-"

Break turned around, and lifted up his face, making perfect eye contact with the dark haired man for the second time that night, "This isn't really the situation to bring that up, and really, what happened won't change, there's no reason to dwell on it. Now give that to me, or you might regret it."

Gilbert thought for a few seconds, "N-Not till you tell me what happened."

Break sighed and rolled his eye, and looked up at Gilbert with a bit of a glare. He wasn't about to tell anyone his perspective of what happened, it would only make things worse, "You don't want to play this game with me Gilbert. I will always win against the likes of you."

If Gilbert were being completely honest right in this moment, he was afraid of Break, He was completely terrified of what Break was capable of. But he wasn't going to show how scared he was to Break. Because if Break didn't want to talk about something, Gilbert was almost ninety-nine percent sure Break was afraid to talk about it, because it somehow involved his feelings. Was he afraid of looking weak? Most likely, "Are you really that afraid of letting other people know what happened? Is it because you don't want to look weak? All you're doing is making yourself look weak by not telling. So you might as well."

Break's glare deepened, "Don't make me sick. How dare you assume that I am weak. I may be bedridden, but that doesn't mean my strength has left me. Shall I demonstrate?"

"Wait! I-"

"Shhhh!" Break brought up his finger to Gil's mouth, then sighed, all anger that existed on his face before was nowhere to be found, but underneath his mask, he was fuming, "I didn't come here to be angry," Break stepped forward, making Gilbert step back until he was sitting back down on the bed. Break was really irritated, he was angry Gilbert had ruined the great evening they had had. It really didn't matter that Gil had angered him, Gil didn't need to know. He placed his hand on Gilbert's cheek, then came in and kissed him, licking at Gil's lips for permission. His hand roaming back, fingers running through the curly black locks. The other hand sat on Gil's shoulder squeezing slightly. Break couldn't help the smirk when Gilbert allowed the kiss to deepen. The Hatter ran his hand down Gilbert's arm, and snatched away the handkerchief from Gil's grip, then pulled away from the kiss, "A handkerchief? You shouldn't have!"

Break turned and began wiping his abdomen off with the cloth. He roughly wondered if Gil would still want the handkerchief after he used it this way, Probably not. So he would just take it and wash it for him. Give it back to him a bit later.

"Break!" Gil was just a bit frustrated.

"Yes dear?"

"Is this your way of 'winning'?"

"But I did win, did I not? I got what I wanted in the end. That is called winning, right?"

"You may have won, but it was somewhat childish."

"Oh? Did you want me to finish you off then? I held back, Gil. I didn't want you to hate yourself more than you already do. I mean you did just, in your own screwed up way, betray your Little Oz. Don't let it get to you too much though," Break had put on his shirt and was now buttoning it up, "It was his name you were moaning, so you didn't actually betray him at all." The hatter crouched down looking for the remaining articles of this clothing. Gilbert felt ill at the mention of his master's name, "And, it's not like you've caught his attention in that manner anyway so really you haven't done anything wrong. In fact, if I told him what happened, I bet he would be glad that I was able to help you tonight."

"Don't." Was all Gil could get out. He felt as though he was going to be sick, nausea floating about in his stomach.

Break pulled on his undergarments, He was already leaking and needed to get to his bath before it got too bad, "I won't tell him. How could I, when I'm stuck in that room for days on end?" He pulled on his night pants, and stuffed the soiled handkerchief into his pocket, "You should go clean yourself up, Gilbert. Anyways, I should get going. Oh! And Lady Sharon has something to ask you tomorrow, I hope you won't let her down."

"Alright," was all he could say, then got up and headed to the bathroom. He didn't need to help Break find his way out, and if he did he'd probably piss him off again. He closed the door behind him and locked it, leaning against the door he slid down to the ground, eyes wide in disbelief. Break was right, he did betray Oz, but also he didn't betray him. He forced himself to calm down, and sighed loudly. He could really go a smoke right now. He got up slowly and despite how badly he was craving a cigarette he took a long bath letting the warm water sooth him into a bit of relaxation. He figured the best way to keep himself from stressing out was just not to think about it. It was the best and worst thing to do; he knew he couldn't always run from the situation, and eventually he would have to figure things out on his own. But for now, it would be best to not think about it.

As soon as Break heard the lock switch from the bathroom door, he dropped the smile he wore. He was tired of this month already. First they had entertained some Nightray sewer rats, then the incident which lead to him being bedridden, and Lady Sharon getting a new personal body guard, and then Gilbert went and stuck his nose where it didn't belong. The more he thought over the incidents of this month the angrier he became. He felt like punching something. He hurried out the door, walking fast not wanting to bump into anyone. He was afraid to bump into someone in the state of mind he was in right now; he would end up hurting them for sure.

He was a bit relieved when he made it to his room without anyone seeing him. If he had been seen, he would be hearing it from Lady Sharon the next day. And he would rather that not happen. He took a deep breath and headed toward the bathroom. He really needed to clean himself up.

He walked toward the entrance of the room's bathroom, and halfway there he walked right into a chair. This chair sat next to a few other chairs around a table, he had the set in his room for tea with guests. But now the set was being a downright nuisance, "Gods, damn it ALL!" he lashed out at the table wear, causing the tea set, cake holders and a vase to crash to the ground. Glass shattered loudly as Break turned his attention to the chair; he kicked it causing it to tip over. And he turned back to the table, flinging it over angrily and then made his way to the other chairs. He would show these unfortunate pieces of furniture not to mess with him when he was aggravated, they could not escape his wrath.

He was huffing heavy breathes as he stood over his victims, finally calming down. He turned and kicked a chair out of his way, making his way to the bathroom. He took a step onto a piece of glass, and it cut deeply into his foot. His eyebrow twitched in refurnished anger. He ripped the piece of glass out of his foot and threw it toward the table. The pain shot up from the wound, and blood flowed freely into the end of a rug, but in his new fit of anger he really couldn't care less. He picked up the chair and flung it away. He heard it hit the wall causing a mirror to fall to the ground, the reflective glass shattering on impact. Ooops. He had loved looking into that mirror when he could still see; he had been a bit attached to it. Nothing he could do now about it, though.

Why was this happening to him? A wave of fresh depression washed over him, and he fell to his hands and knees, nearly missing some glass. He 'stared' down at the floor, loathing his fate. He felt like his world was falling apart and he had no way of mending it and even the furniture were in on the action. It was times like these, when he was alone that he wanted to cry, but he refused to let even one tear out. He knew if he let even one out, the tears would never stop falling. So instead he bottled it up into anger.

Ten minutes passed before he stood and continued, limping toward the bathroom, punching the wall before entering the wash room. When he entered the bathroom, he plugged the bath and started the warm water. While he waited for the bath to fill, he took the handkerchief from his pocket and washed it in the sink. He washed the cloth as best he could, but he wouldn't know if he got everything out of it, but Gil would have to deal with it. It's really the thought that counts.

Break stripped himself of the clothing he wore, the under garments and night pants were ruined from the semen dripping down his legs, he would have to burn them or something, perhaps burning them is a bit harsh. He just didn't want to deal with those types of things at the moment, even though all he really needed to do was place the clothing into the hamper.

Break tested the water with his toes, the water was just right. He sunk the rest of his foot into the water, pulling out immediately, the cut on his foot a bit more sensitive than the rest of his skin. He switched feet and climbed into the bath, leaving the other foot hanging outside of the tub. He could feel the blood pool downward, dripping onto the tiled floor.

Break sat in the tub until the water went cold, allowing the semen to slowly ooze out of him. Normally he would clean himself out or have his partner clean him out, but he didn't feel like doing anything. He waited until he was sure his foot had stopped bleeding to get out of the tub. He lifted the plug and stood up and dried his body with a towel

He stepped out of the tub, reopening his wound, "Tch." He ignored the wound and limped over to his dresser, and dressed himself, and made his way to his bed. He collapsed onto it, closed his eyes, thoughts of Gilbert filled his mind. He used to be able to picture Gilbert perfectly, but now the memory of Gilbert's face had become fuzzy.

**SO how was it? I know Break is being a total dick-face. but he has his reasons. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Her is chapter three... Sorry my chapters are getting shorter.. But I just started a job, and haven't been able to type very much... Also I plan on updating every Sunday until i finish the story. **

Gilbert awoke the next morning just as the sun began to rise, he grabbed his cigarettes and headed to the window and opened it, leaning over the edge, then lit his morning cigarette, breathing in the addictive substance. He had thought a lot last night despite trying to force himself not to. He wasn't going to give up on the hope that maybe one day he and Oz could potentially be together. But on the chance that Oz didn't want to be with Gil in that manner, he still didn't want to be with Break without Oz's consent. But he also wondered, if he told Break he wanted him more, would he be more willing to share about his weaknesses and feelings? But, it wouldn't be right to use Break in that way, though he was fairly certain in the end Break wouldn't care a bit.

Finishing off his cigarette, he stumped it out in an ashtray. Gil proceeded to dress himself in a clean white shirt, and black slacks. He sat down at the desk, and continued the paperwork he was distracted from the previous night. Soon he had finished it and distracted himself with a book; it was still a bit early. Minutes pass and a knock at his door catches his attention, "Enter,"

The door creaks open, "I hope I'm not bothering you, Gilbert." Sharon announces her presence, and walks into the room, Benedict following her like a shadow.

"Not at all," He closes the book and turns toward Sharon, "Can I help you with something?"

"Let's take a walk Gilbert." Gilbert nodded respectfully, he stood up and waited by Benedict who held the door open for Sharon, After Sharon had left the room Gilbert followed; Benedict closed the door behind himself. He walked awkwardly behind them, "Gilbert," The Raven offers his arm and she links her arm into Gilberts arm, it seemed to him like she wanted an escort to wherever she would lead him.

"Y-Yes ma'am?"

"Well I was just going to ask, I hope it's no bother, but in a weeks' time I'm going to host a Ball here, at the Rainsworth Estate, I thought it would be too much of a bother for you to go home, just to return. I'd like you to stay here, if it's not any trouble."

".. That's no trouble for me, in fact I think it be more of an inconvenience for you."

Sharon giggled, "Beni, go ahead and send out the letter now," She turned her attention back to Gil, "I'm having a letter sent to Oz and Alice informing them of the circumstances. Oh! Gilbert would you like to escort me to visit Xerxes? It'd probably be best to do it now since Beni isn't here at the moment."

That's the last place he wanted to go but he couldn't say no, he had to be a gentleman, "Yeah, I haven't visited him in a while," He wasn't lying, last night Break was the one to visit him.

"Has he told you anything yet? About what happened?"

"N-No. He refuses to even talk about it. But he did tell me he doesn't want to dwell on it since he can't change what happened."

"I see. You know, this is a first for me, he usually tells me anything, but he won't even tell me what happened. I was hoping he would tell you. He seems rather fond of you, after all. So all I can do is go off the word of one of the maids, she claims to have seen the entire thing."

Gilbert blushed a bit at the comment of how Break was fond of him, but decided to put the thought at the back of his mind, "What did she see?"

"You can't know yet, and don't go around asking my maids either, I told her not to tell another soul what she saw. So you won't get anything from her. But what she told me, it really frightened me, so the best thing I can do is keep him in that room. He's safe there."

"So, he almost died?"

"Mhmm" Her grip tightened as she remembered that day.

"No wonder he won't say anything, He doesn't care if he dies or not." He states as they approach Break's room.

Sharon lets go of Gil's arm. She sighed out, knowing that was true, she looked down at the bottom of her dress, building up her best happy face, then looked up with a smile, and knocked on the door, then opened the door, "Xerxes?" she called out, "Are you up yet?"

He had heard the knock at the door but he ignored it. Why did she have to visit every day? If she felt that bad about confining him then she should allow him wander the Estate as he pleased. He heard her call his name, and ask a question, he had given up really. At this moment, he really didn't care about a thing in the world.

Sharon entered the room and stopped short, "Xerxes, what happened in here?" her attention on the mess Break had caused in his fit of anger.

Hearing that question, Gil took the liberty to enter the room after her. He was speechless. It looked like someone had attacked Break and a fight broke out in the room. He looked over to Break, wondering if he was still alive, he hadn't said a word. He watched the Hatter closely; worry left his mind when he saw the Hatter was still breathing, "Sharon, he's still breathing."

So Gilbert had accompanied Sharon this morning, Break briefly wondered where the hell That Man was, but he was glad That Man wasn't in his room, it meant that Sharon was keeping her side of the agreement they had made to make Break at least a little happy about the bedridden situation. It only bothered him because That Man wasn't here protecting Sharon, like he should be. Honestly, after the warning he had given That Man, he had expected him to fight back, saying he needed to be by her side to keep her safe. It angered Break to no end, that That Man didn't have the balls to truly protect Sharon. But, on the other hand, here was where Sharon was the safest, with Break. So he would let That Man's mistake slide this once, hoping one day That Man would grow a pair. Plus, Gilbert was with her, but Break was convinced that even Gil couldn't protect her was well as he could. He buried his face deeper into the blankets. He really hated thinking about That Man.

Sharon nodded silently thanking Gil. That really put her mind at ease; she walked over to the bed, noticing the blood all over the floor and sheets. Sharon sat down on the edge of the bed, and shook Break until he turned to look at her with tired eyes.

"Yes, Milady?"

"What happened Xerxes? Your room is a mess." Sharon asked patiently. Gilbert caught sight of the blood stains, and followed the stains. It led to the bathroom, where he found a concerning amount of blood pooled by the tub, and walked back out to where Break now lay.

"Really? You should have a word with the maids then, I haven't noticed any change in my room." He turned away and sunk into the covers. Gilbert walked up to the bed after following the stains, lifting up the sheets finding a large cut on Break's foot, "Hey, no peeking." Break muffled playfully through the sheets.

Gilbert spoke up, "You must have noticed something, especially after getting this cut on your foot." Break's head emerged from the blanket and Sharon moved to take a look at the cut.

"Xerxes! That must've hurt."

"Fiiiiiine, I'll tell you what happened. I was roaming the hall last night,"

"Xerxes!"

"And when I got back, the chair attacked me. I acted on the instinct to survive, and fought off the beast. I was injured in the struggle. However, I defeated the enemy. I had to because I knew he would attack you next, Milady."

It must've been a hunch, but Gilbert doubted that's what actually went down last night, but Sharon was the first to voice her own doubts, "That's sweet of you Xerxes, but what really happened?"

"Must I repeat my statement? I've told you what happened, or do you want a statement down to the last detail? If that's the case, I implore you to wait until I have time to fully awaken. I'm still in shock from the assault."

Sharon sighed, why did Xerxes always have to be dramatic, "Alright, I'll go get you're breakfast; the two of you should catch up with each other while I'm gone." She turned and walked out of the room

Gilbert stood awkwardly at the foot of Break's bed. What is he supposed to say?

"Gilbert,"

"Yes?"

"Come here. Sit by me." Break patted the bed space next to him. Gilbert moved and made his way to the side of the bed, sitting down slowly, not wanting to disturb the Hatter too much, "I want you to kiss me."

"I-I can't."

"You can't, or you won't? I'd believe you if you said you won't, but stating that you can't kiss me is completely outrageous, knowing how you kissed me last night." Gilbert averted his eyes with a slight blush on his cheeks, he couldn't answer Break. But Break was right; he wouldn't kiss him, "So this is your answer. I understand" Break sat up and rested his body against the headboard of the bed, "Ahhh~! I'm so tired. You really wore me out last night, well you and that heroic deed I did afterward… and maybe a bit too much blood loss"

"I think your foot might need some stitches." Gil blurted out; he was trying to focus on something other than what happened last night. He briefly wondered how Break could talk about last night so casually.

"Hmm… You think so, huh?"

"Yeah it looked pretty bad."

"You want to know what I think?"

"What's that?" Gil turned to look at Break.

"I think you need to keep your nose out of other people's business." So maybe Break was still kind of pissed at Gilbert, and was a bit butt-hurt that Gilbert refused him, but he had seen that coming, so he had done his best to prepare for it.

"Wh-What do you mean? You mean stay out of _your_ business? Well, I can't… No, I won't, because you're my… my friend. So of course I'm going to care about you." Gil stood up and glared down at Break.

"Well, stop it. I never asked you to care." Break said rather calmly, facing toward the pile of damaged furniture.

Gilbert was so amazed at how childish Break was being; he began to pace the length of the bed, back and forth, "Could you do that? Just stop caring for someone you really care about? You know it's impossible to do that."

"Given time it's very possible. Or given the right situation."

Sharon re-entered the room with a tray full of food, followed by Benedict, who also carried a tray, "I hope its love the two of you are talking about." She spoke out only having heard Break's last sentence before entering the room.

Break turned his attention to Sharon, now wearing a large smile, "How did you know, Milady? We were discussing the relationship between two characters in a book Gilbert is reading, you know the one, you interrupted him from it this morning." Gilbert was a bit shocked, how on earth did Break know that he had been reading when Sharon came in to greet him this morning. And how did he know that the main character was conflicted about love?

Sharon placed the tray she carried onto Break's lap, "Oh my! Do you think I would enjoy such a book, Xerxes? Here, eat up,"

"No no, not at all. It's much too violent, and has a terrible ending; Milady wouldn't enjoy reading such material." Break looked into the distance, furrowing his brows, then turned and glared straight at Benedict, "You should wait outside until you are needed."

"Y-Yes sir!" He handed the other tray of food to Sharon before hurriedly departing from the room. Break glared at the man as he closed the door behind himself. Once Benedict had completely left the room, door closed and all, did Break allowed himself to relax.

"Tch." That Man's actions only sparked more anger within Break, "I told you I never wanted him to enter this room, which was your end of the bargain. And you've broken it," He directed himself at Sharon, ignoring Gilbert completely.

"And, you broke your promise."

"Haha, you don't think I was actually walking around the halls, do you? I thought you could read through the lie that I told you."

"So you admit that you lied? Tell me what really happened in here."

Break took a glance at Gilbert, "I see no need to tell you, you've broken your promise so any argument you have is now considered invalid." Gil had been debating whether he should interject, but the glance was one of warning, and he understood it completely. Besides, if he told Sharon that Break had come to visit him, then she would also learn what had happened between them. He must've also threated the other man in some way, or a way to blackmail him, because Benedict hasn't said a thing yet.

Gilbert had to take a second the admire Break in a terrified way. The Hatter could literally do anything. If he wanted he could probably get away with murder, if he hasn't already. Not only was Break super powerful, but he had ways of pulling peoples strings, and had killer convincing skills. Gilbert then realized how futile it was to try convincing Break to tell information he didn't want to give. Break never did something he didn't want to do.

Sharon, sighed, and walked over to Gilbert, "I was just having Beni help me bring the two of you breakfast, He meant no harm," she said as she handed Gil the plate of food.

"I don't really care what That Man was doing, the agreement was that he was never to enter this room."

"Break," Gil finally spoke up, earning him and instant angered glare, "Maybe you should let it slide this one time?"

He held back from telling Gil to keep from interfering in other people's problems so he went the other route, "And in exchange?"

Gil thought hard, and the best decision definitely would be a way to get out of this room, he turned to Sharon and bowed deeply, "Lady Sharon, please allow Break to attend the ball you are hosting!"

She thought about the request for a minute, deciding it would probably be the only thing Break would accept, "If Xerxes will accept this exchange as an apology."

Break huffed, "Very well, but I won't be so quick to forgive you the next time it happens. If it happens again, I shall use the Hatter to slowly destroy That Man's body, and you'll have to find a new servant." He poked his fork around the plate feeling the texture of the food on it, "What is this? Is this a salad?"

"Just eat it, it'll keep you healthy" Sharon almost begged. Break glared at the green leaves, but slowly ate the salad. Gilbert was completely surprised. He's never seen Break eat anything even remotely healthy before. And Sharon continued, "Please Xerxes, tell me what happened, I only ask because I worry about you."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," He said rather truthfully, "Does Gilbert have a salad too?" what he would give for a piece of cake right now, the salad was making his stomach ache. He took a few more bites of the salad, even though the salad was dressed with a sweet dressing, he couldn't get past the taste of the spinach. He pushed his tray away, "I can't eat anymore."

"But you've hardly had any! Look at Gilbert he's nearly finished his salad."

"Tch. How do you expect me to eat it? How can it even be considered healthy? Honestly I find it highly unlikely that something so disgusting could actually be good for you. Just look at the evidence here, I have a stomach ache just from eating it; I bet spinach is actually poisonous." Gilbert couldn't think of a possibly longer way for Break to say that he didn't like spinach. He watched Sharon become a bit teary eyed, he had to make her feel better, or she'd be whipping out a fan to start beating Break with pretty soon.

"It's actually quite delicious. Did you make it yourself, Miss Sharon?"

She looked to Gilbert with glossy eyes, "I did! You really like it?"

"Mhmm. It's one of the best salads I've ever had."

"But, Xerxes, he hates it!"

"Of course I hate it! You know I hate spinach" For as long as Gilbert knew Break, this was news to him. He had never known anything that the strange man actually hated (besides the Nightrays and when people said they did something for another person). He smiled faintly, now knowing that the Hatter had foods which he hated made him seem a bit more human, and being here with Sharon and Break reminded him a bit of the time when Oz was still trapped in the abyss. It was a bittersweet sense of nostalgia, "Gilbert, look at my teeth, is there spinach stuck in them?"

"No, there's nothing in your teeth."

"Oh thank the gods… Oh Gil, I have a request." Both Sharon and Gilbert looked curiously at Break, "Would you treat me like an old blind man, and take me out to the balcony, I need some fresh air." He scooted the edge of the bed knowing Gil couldn't refuse him in front of Sharon, something about being seen as a gentleman in front of a lady. Break stretched out his arm, expecting to have to look for Gilbert's arm, but his hand met with one of Gil's large warm hands. Break slightly squeezed Gil's hand as he stood up from the bed (he kept the plate of spinach in his other hand). Gilbert's hand guided Breaks to link in the opposite arm, but he kept his hand on Breaks smaller hand.

Gil stepped forward, leading Break to the Balcony, Sharon calling out, "Break, the salad,"

"Don't worry Milady, its safe with me," He managed to say before he exited the room into the fresh morning air, and when he reached the railing he flipped the plate over, allowing gravity to free him of the spinach, "Oops, I lied." He said carelessly. He heard Gil snort out a giggle, and turned to face him, "You, you're different lately,"

"Y-You noticed?" Gilbert asked, suddenly becoming overly self-aware.

"How could I not notice? You haven't backed down from any of our arguments in the past few days, it's rather annoying."

"Annoying, huh?"

"I.. I mean that in a nice way." Gilbert didn't see how something annoying could be considered nice, He took out his pack of cigarettes and brought one to his lips, then lit it and inhaled. Break waited until Gil exhaled the smoke from his lung to speak, "Why though? Why the change?"

"mm… I just decided I shouldn't back down from things anymore. So, I just stopped." He took another sip of the cigarette.

"Ahhh~~! Seriously, you're making me depressed. You've grown up so fast." They sat in silence for a moment, while Gil took a few more drags from the cancer stick, before Break snatched it from Gilbert's lips and placing it to his own, he sucked in and fought the urge to immediately cough the smoke out of his lungs, then slowly breathed out the smoke, "Whew, now that was different," he held the cigarette out between his thumb and finger for gilbert to take back.

"Idiot," Taking back the cigarette, even though he was angry at Break, he had said it rather calmly, what if Break got hooked on them? He would never forgive himself for getting someone hooked on cigarettes, especially Break. He thought that if Break smoked he would only die faster.

"Sorry sorry, I just wanted to try it once."

"Break…"

"Yes dear?" He teased lightly.

"You've been different too." He said very serious, watching Break's reaction. The smile on his face vanished and he turned his face away from the Raven.

"Have I?" the Hatter didn't want the attention on himself… He had to find a way to change the subject. He didn't want to have this conversation. He wanted to run and hide away, and he didn't know why he always avoided talking about his true feelings with others, it just made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I would say angrier."

Break sighed, "I may be a bit on the angry side right now. It's perfectly normal to be angry, given the circumstances, Gil. So I-"

"Maybe it's a bit normal to be angry, but it isn't normal to beat up a table and four chairs."

"Can you not? I think I liked you better when you kept your thoughts to yourself… Besides, they attacked me first. Nnn.. You said I was a bit different right?"

"Mhmm."

"Would you say that I'm sexier?"

Gilbert coughed out in surprise, bringing an instant smile to Break's face, "B-Break!?"

"Hahaha! There you are. My stuttering Raven! Hahaha, and everything haha the blushing, right?" The mention of blushing only caused Gil's blush to darken, and he looked away. He awkwardly looked from his cigarette to the giggling man. Why did he always have to tease him and embarrass him? He was used to it by now, but he had always wondered. He waited patiently until the giggling died down, "Ah ha.. I'm sorry. I just miss seeing that face."

"S-So being blind does bother you?"

"Not particularly." He answered mellowing out, suddenly afraid to say too much to the Raven, Gil had that effect on Break. And he needed to watch how much he let out of his mouth.

"But isn't there something you'd like to see one more time?"

"Perhaps." Break leaned over the railing and sighed, "Isn't there something better you could be doing with your time then this?"

"W-Well.. I don't have any plans for the day."

"Please don't tell me you've decided to annoy me for the rest of the day."


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't type as much as I wanted this week, mostly due to having a job, but I did get some done. It also got harder to type because I thought of another story idea. Anyway... The plot is coming around quiet nicely I think. **

**Please enjoy~!**

"Please don't tell me you've decided to annoy me for the rest of the day."

"Well, I thought maybe it would be good for you to talk, get some things off of your chest."

"Forget it. I have nothing to tell you, or anyone for that matter. Give up already." He was done with this conversation; he walked back into his room before the Raven could say anything else. He was really sick of people trying to get information out of him. He told them every time that it didn't matter, besides his anger for this would eventually subside.

The truth was he wanted to tell someone, he wanted to. In fact he was convinced he would've told Gilbert, if Gilbert was his. But Break had to be realistic, he was going to be alone, truly alone, till the day he died. He had always tried to deal with his emotions on his own, so why depend on someone else for emotional support? He didn't see the sense in it. Not after Shelly had died, that was the last time he had been so secure with sharing his feelings with another person. But in the last ten years he had fallen in love again, to a man completely devoted to another. He passed his time ignoring the feeling, having flings here and there with different men, but those men never satisfied him the way he knew Gilbert would, the feeling never left him, he couldn't get Gilbert out of his head.

He didn't want to invest his feelings to someone else unless they were able to give themselves completely to him, and not leave him in any way, shape, or form. This time he wanted to be the one to die before they did.

* * *

Gilbert finished up his cigarette, and put it out on a nearby ash tray, following the Hatter inside. He found Break sitting on the edge of the bed, with despair written all over his face. Sharon was nowhere to be seen, "Where's Sharon?"

"She…left while I was laughing at you." He said dismissively, obviously his mind was on something that deeply affected him.

"Break… Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I was just thinking." Shelly. His heart ached, like a snake was constricting it within his ribcage.

"What about?" Gil asked softly.

"Just," For a second it seemed like the Hatter was going to answer, he opened and closed his lips a few times. The Hatter was visibly debating whether to say anything or not, but he decided against it, "Nothing that concerns you."

Gil sighed, and then crouched down in front of the Hatter, taking his hands, "I want you to be alright, I get worried about you when you get like this. Do you think that… That your wellbeing doesn't affect me at all?" Gil was surprised that Break hadn't kicked or punched him away yet, "I…" He was probably going to regret saying this, "I really… care about you, B-Break."

Break stared down at Gil with an empty expression. For one of the first times in his life he didn't know how to respond to this. He wanted to say that Gil didn't care enough, caring more about Oz, but that seemed like a low blow, besides he had his own plans to make Gilbert his. And soon Gil won't be so worried about Break's emotions, but rather his own. Another part of him wanted to slip off the bed and straddle the Raven, and kiss him to summit to his desires. Another part was thoroughly annoyed and wanted chop him in half, "You really are annoying! I should drop you onto the broken glass right now, but… even if I think my feelings don't matter, I want you to know that you can always come crying to me."

What kind of response was that? Why would he be… well okay so he still tends to cry a bit… But Gilbert smiled. He took that as Break's way of saying he really cared about him, too, "Umm, Break?"

"What do you want now?"

"I was… well I wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you. To help you feel better."

Besides something sexual? He thought for a minute trying not to answer with a sexual desire, "Well, there is something you could do." Break stood up, pulling his hands from Gil's, and limped over to his night stand, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a worn down book. It was obviously read multiple times, "I never got to finish this, but would you mind reading it to me?"

Gilbert looked at the overused book, and stood up, walking toward the smaller man, "You've never finished it?"

"I never did," He ran his hand lovingly over his beloved book, "I've read over it many times, but I refuse to actually finish it. I promised I would finish it with someone, and I never got to finish it with them... well it doesn't matter. Would you read it to me, Gilbert? Start from the beginning, but don't read the last two pages."

"Uh," Gil was amazed, really. He'd never seen Break look so happy when he talked about anyone before. Whoever this person was, they must have been something special to Break, it made him wish he could be like that for someone someday, "Well… Yeah, I suppose I could read it for you." He looked to the cover of the book; the title read A Mermaids Love and the Unruly Sailor.

Break shoved his arm out, wanting Gil to take the book, but brought the book back, "And before you start reading, don't tell me you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart. You have an ulterior motive, don't you? What is it you hope to gain from me? By doing something for me?"

Gilbert knew Break would see right through him, "Well, I… I thought I could do something... for you, to help pass the time. I mean not particularly for you… because I have a whole week to spend here." He added the last sentence quickly, seeing disgust rise in Break's face. He wasn't about to tell Break that by doing something for him that he hoped maybe Break would open up about his feelings, "Help myself pass the time." He hoped Break would buy his half-truth.

"Alright, be careful with it. If you damage any of the pages in any way, I will kill you," Break said with a dangerous look on his face.

Gil nervously and gently grabbed the book, "I-I- I'll do my best!"

"Now, come sit with me," Break crawled over the bed and sat on the furthest side, leaving room enough for Gilbert. Gilbert complied with Break's request, sitting down on the bed, resting against the headboard making himself as comfortable as he could, being careful not to harm Break's precious book. He opened the book up and read the title aloud, and continuing on with the first chapter.

"Wait wait wait!" Break stopped Gil in the middle of the second chapter. Scooting closer to Gil, "That's not how you say it. Say it in a more desperate tone. That poor woman is going to lose the man she loves. Now try it again, like this: Please, I can't lose you!"

Gil looked down at Break as he acted out the scene. Just how many times had he read this book? Then a knock came from the door… Gilbert looked to the door, waiting for Break to allow the other inside, but when no answer came, he looked back to Break. Break was facing the other wall, blatantly ignoring whoever was at the door, so Gil answered for him, "Enter."

A young maid opened the door, "Excuse my intrusion, Master Gilbert and Master Xerxes, Lady Sharon sent me to clean the mess that was made, and she also sends her apologies for having to leave so abruptly."

Break sighed, "If you're going to clean it, just get rid of everything, I don't want any of it this room. I have no use for them anymore. And when you're finished with that you can tell Lady Sharon that we understand, she's a busy woman after all," Break looked up at Gil, "Continue Gilbert" Gilbert continued on, reading awkwardly now that the maid was also listening. However, now that the maid was here, Break didn't bother trying to make Gil say certain lines in certain ways, which Gilbert was entirely thankful for. The maid left for a few minutes and returned with a few more maids, they helped her move the table, chairs, and the broken mirror. Gilbert stopped to watch them and make sure they could handle the situation; he didn't want them hurting themselves. And Break patiently waited for Gilbert to continue on with the story. They helped her sweep up the glass, and picked up the rest of the mess, "Oi," Break spoke up again; Gilbert stopped, all the maids stopped and looked toward Break, "You can return later to clean the blood,"

"Yes, sir," one answered. They all gathered the rest of the mess, and exited the room.

Break leaned over, and rested his head against Gilbert's shoulder. The Raven looked down at the blind man, "Do you want me to continue?" Break nodded his head, so Gilbert looked back to the words on the page, and began to read them aloud. He found that this book, was rather old, written at least 20 years ago, but he was rather enjoying the story, it was a tragic love story in a way. The sailor was reported dead but he washed up on shore, having been saved by a mermaid. He returned to his wife telling her that he was returning to sea (That's as far as they were).

"Mmm… Read that again." The way Gilbert had said that line sent a light shiver down his spine. He had closed his eye, relaxing into the Raven. Gil glanced down, and repeated the line he had just read, and glanced back down, now seeing a slight smile across the white haired man's face, "Again."

He read it once more, and Break couldn't hold back the shiver that went down his spine, fidgeting slightly, and then huffed out a sigh. Not receiving an order to repeat the line, he continues reading. Over time Gilbert gradually rested his head against Break's, not noticing that he had done so. After ten more pages, Gil noticed a light snoring come from the smaller man. He looked down at Break again; if he was tired he should've said so. With Break leaning on him, he was trapped, He didn't want to get up and wake up the Hatter in the process. He sighed loudly, and bookmarked the page in the book, reaching and placing it on the night stand.

He kind of wished he had a cup of water, doing all that reading really dried his throat out. He closed his eyes in thought. He was really surprised with how well he was feeling, reading was actually rather therapeutic, it distracted him from the guilt he was feeling. He couldn't wait to see Oz, but he was also terrified to see him. He thought to how Break acted like nothing had happened, maybe that how he should be acting. Oz didn't need to know what happened, right? But that thought made him feel… Like a cheating good for nothing. Maybe.. He would only tell Oz, if Oz asked. So technically it wasn't lying. But, if Oz didn't care what Gil did with other people than it shouldn't be a problem either. He pushed out his thoughts as he gradually fell to sleep.

* * *

Sharon hadn't been paying attention to the time, only when she had finished her business did she notice the time, "Oh dear, Xerxes must be starving, he didn't even have breakfast this morning." She wanted to personally make his meals for the first few weeks, until he was used to his imprisonment, well that how he had referred to it as. And perhaps that what it really was.

The maid she had sent to clean Xerxes room returned to her, relaying the message to her, "Thank you. How was he?"

"Forgive me for saying my lady, But he was a bit grumpy. He had us remove the table and chairs as well. And he wouldn't allow us to finish cleaning the blood, Ma'am"

"Really?" She sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore. He's mental state is just getting worse, and because he refuses to say anything about the accident, I have to keep him there. I'm afraid to let him walk around freely anymore, He's gotten so old and now because he's blind... The next time something happens…. Oh what am I saying! I'm sorry for bothering you with this. But you've been such a help to me these past few weeks. If you hadn't been there, I would never know what happened to him."

"It's no bother, my lady. I understand your concern well. My grandfather was the same way, only he wasn't so fortunate. I believe Master Xerxes will come to terms with this situation given time." The maid stated.

"Would… Would you help me with making Gilbert and Xerxes some lunch?"

"If that is what you wish for me to do."

"I can't bring Beni with me. Xerxes forbids him from entering the room. Say Beni? Does Xerxes intimidate you?"

"If I were being honest, yes, he's completely frightening."

Sharon giggled, "You should try to get to know him, at some point, he's really not such a scary guy once you know him well enough." She said standing from the desk, making her way to the door, the maid and Benedict following her, "Have you met Victoria, Beni?"

"I have not yet had the pleasure," He turned to the maid, Victoria, and slightly bowed, "It's good to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." She smiled sweetly.

They made their way to the kitchen, "Rachel, you made the cake, correct?" She asked as she entered through the archway.

"Do you even have to ask? I always have cake ready."

"Let's get some of that for Break, and a sandwich for Gilbert. Hmm water and tea, with plenty of sugar… Xerxes is going to be really hungry so get him some cheesecake as well, maybe make it two slices of cake…" She looked around the kitchen, "Let me make the sandwich." She chirped happily.

Sharon gathered all the ingredients, and put together a decent sandwich, two weeks ago, when she first started doing this, she had made some things even she wouldn't eat, but Break would eat it without any complaint. She had even tried making a cake, with close watch of the cook. When she finished making the sandwich she placed it on a plate and that onto a tray, then placed the glass of water on the tray. The cook had cut a few pieces of cake and cheesecake for Break and put those on a tray with the tea and sugar cubes, "Alright! They should be hungrily awaiting us!"

Sharon lead the way holding the tray for Xerxes, she had left the two while they were outside, she couldn't see what they were saying, but she could tell well enough how Xerxes felt toward Gilbert, with how he was always flirting with Gil, and felt she would only be in the way, and left hurriedly, letting them be on their own. She thought, they could eventually be, if Gilbert could get over his strange obsession for Oz.

She didn't find Xerxes attraction to men strange at all. It was like, after what happened with her mother, Xerxes refused to love another woman. She found it sweet, that he had loved her so dearly. It must've been hard for him, it was hard for herself when her mother passed, but she was glad Xerxes was in love again. But then again she had a strange obsession of any type of love stories.

She reached Xerxes door, "The door Beni, you better stay out here." Benedict opened the door, allowing the two girls to enter, and then allowed the door to close behind them.

When Sharon entered the room, Gilbert and Xerxes had certainly been asleep for some time, they still leaned against each other for support, "Oh, would you look at them." She gushed out, she couldn't really help it. It was a cute sight. She hated to wake them, but it was past their lunch time. She rounded the bed and sat at Xerxes' side, leaving the platter of food on her lap, she gently nudged her best friend awake, "Xerxes, I've brought you some cakes."

He slowly lifted his head, calling out sleepily, "Cake?"

"Mhmm. There is chocolate, strawberry shortcake, and raspberry cheesecake." This caused Break to lean forward, waking Gilbert in the process, having lost his support.

"Give me," He commands. She gladly shifts the tray onto his lap.

"Careful, there's also a cup of tea. Sorry I was so late with your lunch." She adds, and watches as Break digs in to a slice of cake.

He stops all actions, listening. There is someone else in the room, but it isn't That Man. He hears Gilbert groan as he stretches, "Who is that?"

"That's my maid, Victoria. I wanted to talk to you about her, It's best I do this right now, with the two of you here," she seemed a bit determined just now, "Victoria, go ahead and give Gilbert his lunch."

"Yes, Ma'am." She walks over, letting Gil take the tray from her, he thanked her softly, still tired from his nap.

"Xerxes, I want Victoria to be my personal handmaiden." Victoria gasped, "So she'll be with me just as much as-"

"I see," he cut her off, and then turned to Victoria, "You aren't needed in here anymore,"

"But Xerxes!"

"I want her out!" Sharon let out an angry sigh, and then nodded at Victoria. She curtsied and quickly made her way out. Gilbert had stopped eating, he felt a bit uncomfortable with how this turned out. What was bothering Break so bad?

"Xerxes, you can't keep doing this!"

"This is my space, and I will not share it with such trash as them!"

"Why would you say something like that? You can't keep taking your anger out on the people I chose to help and protect me. Beni is afraid of you! That's not what I wanted when this time came, Xerxes! And all I wanted was for everyone to get along." She was crying when she had finished what she had to say.

"I will tell you this right now, That Man, isn't going to protect you."

"You don't even know him, Xerxes!" Break was no longer hungry, why did she have to ruin his cake time? She could've told him after he had finished his lunch, and now Gilbert was in an awkward position. Gil could somewhat understand why Break had a grudge against Benedict, but the servant girl was completely different. What was going through the Hatter's mind?

"Xerxes, Victoria is a great girl; she and I have become close in the last week. I trust her completely. Why can't you see that this will be a good thing?"

"Sharon…" Gilbert had spoken up and shook his head, her words were landing on deaf ears. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes, and ran out of room, Gil jumped up going after her, "Dammit Break," he said before leaving the room. He followed after her, Victoria and Benedict looking like they had no idea what to do, that was fine, they'd probably just get in the way, "Sharon!" He called out. She slowed down when she entered another hall, stopping at the end. He ran all the way to her side, "Sharon, Hey!"

"I just want everyone to get along!" She cried out.

**Harrah! i hope you enjoyed... it'll be a few chapters till the next sex scene... so look forward too it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey~! Sorry this chapter is a day early. I'm really stressing out (so I'm taking tomorrow off from everything), I haven't been able to type as much as I would like. And I'm exhausted all the time after work... also I'm redownloading my entire Itunes library because my Neice, who is 16 months somehow deleted all my music off my external hard drive. woo! So I've been busy with that and it's not even half way finished! X,x**

**Also I'm a bit stuck at the moment with this story.. I finished typing this arch.. and I know what I want to happen in the next arch.. I just don't know how to get it there. so it's no typing and more brain storming at the moment.**

"I just want everyone to get along!" She cried out.

He brought her into a tight hug, "I know, it's going to take time, ok? It's not going to be the fastest process, it may take years. Break is just so damaged that he can't accept anyone else. He just needs some time," He said stroking her back, "Everything will turn out eventually." She wept into his chest while he held her close, shushing her to calm down. By this time Victoria and Benedict had turned the corner, concern written all over their faces.

"Lady Sharon, Hey, it's going to be alright." Benedict said. Victoria was speechless. Gil looked at them, and he continued rubbing Sharon's back, she was completely hysterical. He saw a sudden anger take over Victoria, and she turned around, making her way back to Break's room. Gil wanted to warn her not to go and bother him, but he had to keep Sharon calm, so he said nothing, hoping Break wouldn't hurt the girl.

Victoria was fuming, she didn't care who Master Break thought he was, He hurt Lady Sharon, and that was unacceptable. She found his door, and slammed it open. Break had expected it to be Gil, but then he heard Victoria speak, "How dare you!"

"How dare I?"

"Lady Sharon, You hurt her. I don't care who you think you are, I will not have you hurting her in any way." She couldn't believe that Sharon wanted her to be her handmaiden. How could she have so much trust in her? Especially after what she had done. She knew she had messed up, but she had no choice. But, Sharon had given her new hope, she decided in that moment to protect Sharon even if it cost her own life.

"And who are you to say anything?"

"I…"

"How dare _you_." Break glared at her, "This is my room, my space. And I said you were to stay out. I should destroy you right now, for your impudence. Trust me, I won't make it quick either. I will cut every muscle and slowly chip pieces of your body away, until you no longer live."

"I… I'm not afraid of you. Destroy me. But know this, I will fight until I have no more breath until you fix what you have done. She's a sobbing mess because of you!" how could she be afraid of him? He wasn't the man pulling her strings.

Break smiled, instantly changing his mood, he liked that answer. This is something he'd been waiting for the past few weeks, he wasn't as angry anymore, knowing that Victoria would protect Sharon. It put his mind at ease, "Ahhh~! I really did a terrible thing didn't I? I really didn't want to go down this route. But I was running out of ways to test Him, and now you."

"Hah?"

"Please don't tell the others. That Man is still being tested, and he hasn't proved himself yet. That's how I know he won't be able to protect her. If he's afraid of me and won't even stand up to me then how can he protect her in an actual battle? But... You faced me, putting your life on the line just because I made her cry. I deem you worthy to stay by her side."

"You.. You…" how could he say that, when she…

Break brought his finger up to his mouth, "Shhh."

"I… passed your test?"

"Yes, feel free to visit whenever you want. Also, I don't want you to help or egg That Man to do what you just did. He needs to do it on his own."

She found that she actually… liked this guy? He thought differently than most did, it was kind of interesting. But, she felt overwhelming regret. She had been the one to cause his accident, because the man pulling her strings had told her to do so. But getting to know the people she had hurt, she felt like she had done something wrong. So the only thing she could do was vow that from this moment on, she would serve only Sharon "I can't tell anyone? Then what should I tell them when I come back alive?"

"Right, you can tell no one… Hmm. Tell them that you scolded me, and I admitted I was wrong, and that you demanded that you should be able to enter my room whenever you damn well please, and that I said, because I had felt bad for Sharon, that I agreed to your request. And tell her I'm sorry I hate everyone."

"Right!" She curtsied and left the room with a smile. She calmed down, hiding how giddy she had become. She walked down the hall, when she reached the sobbing woman she spoke up, "I talked to Master Break, Milady."

Sharon wiped her eyes, and then turned to Victoria, "Are you hurt?"

"Not at all ma'am. I yelled at him, and he agreed with everything I said, He's sorry, for making you cry, he didn't want to. And he says he's sorry he hates everyone. I told him I would not listen to his request to stay out of his room, he wasn't at all happy with it, but to make up for making you cry, he said he would allow me in his room. But he still requests that Benedict remain out of his room."

"R-Really?" She asked, almost not believing anything the girl had just said. She smiled up at Gilbert, and walked quickly back to Xerxes room. She entered the room with Gilbert and Victoria close behind her, Benedict stayed out of the room, "Xerxes!" She cried out, and ran to his side, hugging onto him and burying her face into his neck. He put his arms around her, resting his head on hers.

"Milady."

"You're such an idiot!"

"Shhh…I know." Unfortunately he couldn't bring himself to say sorry directly to her, so he petted her hair until she stopped crying. She wiped tears away from her eyes, "Gilbert would get her a handkerchief? I have some stashed in the upper drawer of the dresser." Gilbert acted immediately, opening the top drawer, picking out a random handkerchief, and then brought it over to Sharon. Break took the cloth holding it to her nose. She blew into the cloth, emptying her stuffed nose into it. Break made sure not to leave anything behind as he wiped away. He rather missed doing thing like this for her. He was glad he had this chance to serve her again. Break placed the soiled cloth on his empty tray, "All better?"

"Mhmm" she had nodded at first, but she knew he wouldn't be able to see it. She looked around the room, when a book caught her eye on the nightstand, strange that a thing like that would be here. But then she recognized it. That was her mother's favorite book; she wondered where it had gone. Her mother must've given it to him before she had died. Fresh tears accumulated in her eyes, and she let them fall, bringing Xerxes into a strong hug, whispering in his ear so no one else could hear, "You've taken such good care of her book! Thank you!"

Gilbert watched as Break's eye shot open in surprise, then the white haired man turned his head to look at Sharon, shock written all over his face before a dark look replaced it, "Of course I did."

**6 days later-**

Break limped slightly over to his wardrobe, and picked out his outfit for special occasions. He had just finished changing into the fancy outfit when a knock came from the door, "Enter," He called out.

The door opened, "Break!" Oz called. Well this was just perfect, just who Break wanted to see, "Sharon said I should come see how you are doing!"

"Oh? Did she?"

"Mhmm, she said Gil would be here too, but I don't see him."

"Ahh, he left a bit ago. He still needed to get ready for the Ball tonight, but he'll be back as soon as he can to help me."

"Oh! Okay then, I'll just sit and wait for him with you." Oz moved around the room then sat down on the couch beside Break's bed, "Your tea table is gone."

"Yes, it was getting in the way… Did you miss him?"

"Gil?" Oz asked, confused a bit why the hatter would be asking a question like that. Break nodded, attempting to tie his cravat, "Well, of course I missed him, I haven't seen him for three weeks."

"You missed him because he was gone for so long? If it were for only a few days would you then not have missed him?" Break turned, leaning against his vanity table.

"Umm. Well. Maybe not as much… But…" The Hatter could tell that there was something Oz wanted to say but couldn't, like he didn't want to admit something.

"But what?"

"Well… I'm not sure how to say this, but Alice and I rather enjoyed the alone time." Oz refused to look at Break, his cheeks as red as tomatoes. He didn't mind telling things to Break, he felt like he could tell Break anything without being judged harshly.

Break fought the urge to smirk like a madman; he didn't need to go convincing Oz about taking things a little further with Alice. Perfect, "Oh? And where is Alice?"

Oz now looked up to Break, relieved that Break didn't want him to go into much detail, "She refused to come see you, Haha, she just really doesn't like you, sorry. So Sharon took her for a bit, she was going to dress Alice up a bit more."

Break smiled kindly, "Ahh, she's in good hands. When you next see her, she will be even more beautiful." Oz smiled shyly, he couldn't imagine her being more beautiful than she was already, but he supposed he should trust Break about it, "Oz?"

"Yes?"

"Now that you and Alice are close, have you ever thought of proposing to her?"

Oz looked away shyly, "O-Of course I have," He pulled a small round object out of his front pocket, "I've just been waiting for the right moment," Break could no longer hold back his smirk. He had no reason to; Oz was facing the other direction. When he heard Oz turn back he brought his hand up, slyly covering his smile, "Why do you ask?"

"Why not ask her tonight?" Break asked completely ignoring Oz's question.

"GAk! I couldn't do that!"

"Ohhh? Why not? It's a special occasion tonight. She will be absolutely beautiful, there's no better time to ask her, I assure you of that."

"But, Break, I couldn't propose to her in front of everyone!"

"Is that the only problem you're having?"

"Well, it would be so sudden. I don't think I'd be able to do it."

"Hahaha. It would actually be harder for you if you try to mentally prepare yourself beforehand. It's best just not to think about it. Because you start thinking of the consequences, and just end up scaring yourself into not doing a thing. So suddenly doing something so life altering is the best way. Now we just have to solve the other problem you are having…" Break looked toward the window for a few seconds, pretending to think about the answer, he had planned out every answer for any problem he thought the boy would have, "I believe I have the perfect solution for this."

"Solution?"

"There is a secret room, there are only a few people who actually know of the room's existence, even less who know of its location. It's located be behind the picture of a beached mermaid in the room directly right of the waiting room. Why don't you run along and find it, while you are at it I left some hair pins in a secret room right before I had my accident, would you mind getting them for me?"

"I suppose I could do that for you."

"This way you'll know where to find the room, and help me at the same time."

Oz jumped up, "I'll go get them," He said as he ran out of the room.

**Sorry, it's super short this time around. till next time~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHH! I did a bunch this week! I even surpassed the 5,000 I want to type every week! So Because I met my goal and I'm being impatient, I posting early again! I also got the entirety of my itunes library back too! **

**Thank you all who reviewed, I love you! and Welcome all new followers! **

Gilbert rounded the corner just as Oz had run around the opposite corner. He stopped, thinking the person looked a bit like Oz, but convinced himself it couldn't be. They shouldn't be here until a bit later. He sighed and walked into Break's room, not bothering to knock.

"Back so soon?" Break asked.

"I was gone for a while, Break."

"Well," He was surprised that Gil was the one to speak, "I didn't think you would return this soon, dear."

"Well I'm a hall down from you," He took a good look at Break, his clothes were really nice, but it just looked disheveled. He looked like a child trying to dress themselves for the first time, "You look terrible," He said, shuffling over to the Hatter, straightening out his cloths.

"… Are you intentionally ignoring my love for you?"

Gilbert stopped all his movements, hands stilled on Break's laced cravat. At first he didn't believe what he had heard, but a maddening amount of blush forced its way up his face, "I-I… I," He looked away from the Hatter, he couldn't look at Break, "Well, I- Maybe."

Breaks hands slid up the Ravens chest, hooking around Gil's neck, pulling his lips toward his own. Gilbert's arms swung away and eyes opened widely, completely shocked as their lips touched. Gil wanted to pull away, but something kept him from doing so, and he slowly relaxed, closing his eyes as he began to kiss the Hatter back. He hesitated before allowing his arms to embrace the smaller man. Before the kiss could get any more heated, Break pulled away, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you."

"F-For what exactly?" He pulled away awkwardly,

"For reading to me, I really appreciated it. This may not be want you wanted in return for reading to me, but it will have to do. Unless, you tell me the real reason you wanted to do something for me," so Break saw through his half lie after all, he just hadn't said anything. He opened his mouth to tell his real reason as a knock came from the door, whoever it was at the door didn't bother to wait for Break to allow them inside.

"Break, I got them!" Gilbert took another step away from Break, instantly recognizing that voice. But how was Oz here already? He and Alice should be arriving much later than this. Oz stopped as he noticed Gilbert, "Gil~!" instead of giving Break his hair pins back, he ran and hugged the Raven, "I missed you Gil!" In that moment, Gil's heart stopped. Just hearing that, he thought he could die a happy man. He smiled sweetly down at Oz and returned the hug, it was like it was just the two of them, and nothing else mattered.

"I missed you too." He didn't realize he had said it until it came out.

Oz let go of Gil and looked up at him with a smile before turning to Break, "Here, there's about five of them, is that how many there were?" The Raven became all too self-conscious at this point. How could he do that in front of Break? But… why was he feeling bad? Break knew how he felt for Oz. So this situation shouldn't be bothering him.

"That should be all of them, thank you Oz. You didn't have any trouble finding the place?" he took the hair pins from Oz, feeling them over; they were warm to the touch, from Oz's hands no doubt.

"No, it was exactly where you said it was," he said before turning back to Gil, "So, Gil what did you do with your week off?" He asked.

Gil glanced at Break as he had turned to face the vanity mirror. If he was angry or jealous in any way, he wasn't showing it, it just seemed like he wanted to busy himself with something, maybe he was trying to hide his possessiveness, "I.. umm.. I read a book for Break. Oz, you weren't supposed to be here for five more hours."

"I know! I wanted to surprise you! What was the book about?"

Break answered Oz's question before Gil even had the chance, "It's a tragic tale of a sailor who fell in love with a mermaid," He pulled his hair back, trying to put the pins in nicely.

Gil huffed out a bit annoyed, He told Break he would help him get ready, but he was still trying to do everything himself. Gil grabbed the second pin out of Break's hand, "Let me, sit down" he waited as Break sat down, propping his elbow up on the table, resting his head in his palm. Gil's hands went straight into Breaks silky hair, a sour look from Break not going unnoticed. He pulled his hair back, pinning it to keep most of it out of his face.

Oz had gone back to sit on the couch, "Alice missed you to!"

"Really?" That was kind of hard to believe.

"Mhmm. She kept whining about how she couldn't survive without your cooking." Now that was something he could believe. It wasn't him who she missed, just his cooking. That was fine, though, he didn't particularly miss her either, "So, How did the job go? Can you tell me about Benedict? Sharon only briefly introduced us."

Break's eyebrow twitched and his face filled with disgust, "I-It'd be better if I didn't say anything at the moment about him."

"Why not?" Oz leaned forward, asking curiously.

"Well-"

"That Man is a good for nothing cow dropping. He doesn't have what it takes to protect Sharon properly. He's a spineless coward who can't even stand up for himself. So in all, Oz, Gil's job was a failure."

"Break, my job here wasn't to help her choose her new body guard; it was to protect Sharon until she found a replacement." Gil said as he finished pining up Break's hair.

Break turned around, glaring up at Gil "Well you could have given her your opinion on her candidates-"

"I'm sorry," Oz interjected, "I brought him up without knowing how you felt about him. So, I'm sorry."

Break turned back to the vanity, "..." Break wanted to be angry, but instead he just gave up. He felt like giving up on everything, like living. He just wanted die as soon as possible. Why was it taking him so long to die anyway? If he were to die in the next hour, then he wouldn't have to deal with worrying about Sharon's safety anymore, and he wouldn't have to convince Gilbert to love him. Maybe if Gilbert wanted to be his, then maybe, just maybe, he would want to keep living. It would be the one thing to keep him happy, "It's alright. Say, Oz, Would you do me another favor?"

"Sure!"

"Would you get us some cake from the kitchen?"

"Okay," Oz ran to the door and opened it, and backtracked into the room, "Is there any particular flavor you want?"

"Strawberry shortcake, and for you, Gil?"

"Umm... The same," He blurted out not wanting Oz to have to wait for an answer from him. When Oz closed the door, he turned his attention to the white haired man, "What was all that about?"

"I was hungry, and there is still something you need to tell me."

Gilbert sighed, "Why I read to you?" Break nodded, "Well… I thought maybe… maybe if I did something for you… maybe… you'd feel more comfortable telling me things."

"What kind of things? My accident?"

"Yeah. That and your feelings. It's not healthy to keep them pent up like that."

Break smiled to himself, "And do you think it worked?"

"I'm not sure… maybe a little bit." He said the last part, recalling how Break had asked him if he was ignoring his love.

"Why not test it out then?" His smile never leaving his face.

"Will you...Tell me about your accident?"

"No."

Gil should've known he'd get that answer, especially with the way the Hatter was smiling, "Seriously? Why not? We only want to know because we care about you, we want to know what happened, in your point of view. So why won't you tell us?"

"I suppose I could tell you that, at least. It's because I'm scared."

"You… but how… how could you be scared… of anything?"

"Because that's what happens when you don't tell people things. The longer you avoid telling someone, the harder it is to tell anybody."

"Break..." there had to be something he could do though, "Is there… anything I could do, anything to help you? There has to be something I could do that would make things easier for you to express."

"How about you ask me that a bit later, the next time we have some time to ourselves?"

"I-I'm not going to use you again, Break."

Break burst into a fit of laughter, and finally turned to face the Raven. Gil watched as tears accumulated at the corner of the Hatters eye, he didn't understand why Break was laughing so hard. He was completely serious. He didn't want to use Break like that again. It didn't feel right.

"Haha, Ohhhhoho Gilbert! Haha, whoever said anything about using each other?" Break laughed out again. Gilbert shifted slightly feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden. Did he misinterpret the Hatter's request? He was on the verge of embarrassment, he knew it, so he felt a bit uncomfortable. Break's laughter died down, "I just… would rather talk over things later with more privacy."

"R-Really!?" Gil could hardly believe that Break wanted to talk about things at all.

"That's what you wanted, right?" Maybe if Break opened up? Maybe that would get Gilbert's attention? That, and hopefully a broken heart. But, Break did have his own requirements. Gilbert needed to be his, and his alone. Then he'd tell the Raven anything he wanted to know. He also needed Gilbert to agree to tell no one what he had been told. But he would leave these details out until he felt the Raven was fully committed to this purpose he thought he had.

"Yeah, but…" He was confused. There had to be something Break wasn't telling him. But he wouldn't get another chance to find out what happened. He knew how the Hatter hated giving second chances, "Fine… We'll talk later."

"Do you want to seal it with a kiss?"

"What? Why?" Gil asked the blush returning

"Tisk tisk… you don't go making deals with demons without sealing the deal with a kiss."

"But.. But you aren't a demon." Gilbert blurted out; he wanted to avoid kissing the other man as long as possible. He had messed up earlier. He didn't even know why he had kissed Break back. His mind was screaming at him to just push Break away. But he didn't, he kissed him, and he had no one to blame but himself… or maybe it was his hormones getting in the way. He didn't know.

"If you ask anyone else, they'll disagree with you on that."

"Then they don't know you well enough."

"Are you saying I don't frighten you, at all?"

"No. You don't frighten me. I know how you could be considered that way. But, you don't frighten me because you would never hurt me or Oz."

That was only because Gilbert and Oz had never given him a reason to hurt them. Not directly anyway. Break had always intentionally sent Oz and Gil into hurtful situations, so they would know what kind of emotional balance they needed. It was better to know right off the bat what you were getting into, rather than finding out later and cursing those around you for not letting you know what lay ahead of you, he sighed, "You're right. I could never hurt you," Unless he hurt Lady Sharon. But Gilbert wasn't like his sewer rat brother. Gilbert was kind and cared about other people, "and in turn, I could never hurt those who you really care about."

A knock came from the direction of the door, and it slowly opened. Gilbert's attention was stolen away from Break once again. Oz held the door open for someone, and Victoria entered the room holding a tray of cake and tea, "Sorry I took so long. Those kitchen ladies are really busy. They said you shouldn't be eating cake right now. And then Sharon came in and told them it was fine for you to have some cake. And she also said Victoria should help me bring the cake up. She's really nice."

"You saw Sharon?" Break asked, "Was Alice with her?"

"No. Sharon said she's hiding Alice so no one will see her until the Ball starts. Haha, it made me kind of nervous. Do you really think she'll be even more beautiful?"

"Haha, no I don't think. I can guarantee she will be the most beautiful person in the room, no one else could even compare. If Sharon is hiding her away, that should be proof enough." Break wished he could've seen the Ravens face in this moment. He wanted to see how he handled his heart starting to shatter, "Victoria!"

"Y-Yes sir?"

"My cake please."

Hours past, guests arrived. And the Ball started in full swing. Break hung around the back wall ignoring most other people. He wasn't really in the mood to be at a party, what is the point of going if he couldn't see. Though he did enjoy that Gilbert seemed to do whatever Break asked. He would ask for a piece of cake and Gil would go fetch some for him. It was probably because Gil was pouting. He had been watching Oz and Alice like a hawk. Those two were in their own world. When the three of them (break, Oz and Gil) walked into the Ball room, Oz had stopped in his tracks and whispered, "Break… You were right," Then ran off to enjoy his time with Alice. At some point Break had convinced Gil to go ask a few women to dance. But after a few dances, Gil returned to Break's side.

"Gil? Are Oz and Alice still dancing?"

"Yeah."

"Ahhh~! To be young" Break finished his fifth piece of cake, "I'm going to head back to my room. I've become bored."

"I could.."

"No, there is no need. Please continue to enjoy yourself." To be honest he was rather sick of the sewer rat of a brother sending him death glares. He could feel them on his back for the entire time he was with Gil, and he wanted to leave before Oz made his move, "If you need anything, you know where to find me." He made his way up out of the Ball room and up a few stairs and through several halls when he stopped. He was being followed, "Whose there?"

"Who do you think?"

Break turned and glared at the blonde Nightray, sewer rat, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know what kind of spell you've put on my brother."

He should've known, "I don't know what you mean," He could help wear a malicious smile, that would tell the sewer rat that he actually did know, but he wasn't about to tell.

"Don't think I didn't notice that he's not left your side this entire evening."

"That was of his own desire. You're just angry that he hasn't paid you any attention. May I give you a suggestion? Instead of sitting on the sidelines waiting for Gilbert's attention, go and take it," Break turned and continued on his way, leaving that Rat in silence.

Gil watched the dancing couples, closely keeping Alice and Oz within eye shot. They seemed to be in their own little world. Just the two of them. He could feel his heart sinking. Now that Break was gone, he had nothing to distract him from Oz and Alice. He could feel the burning need for a cigarette rise within him, but he ignored it, wanting to keep watch on the two. He watch the two as the tired of dancing, Oz looked around for Gil and waved. Gil waved back with a little smile on his face, expecting him to come over to talk, but Oz turned and lead Alice to the side tables filled with an assortment of foods.

Oz went straight for the sweets, but gravitated toward the meats where Alice wanted to be. She stuffed her mouth full eating as much meat as she could. Gil wanted to go and talk with the two, but he felt nervous. He just wanted to hide away, the shrink in on himself. To be invisible, which from there he was, so he continued to sit alone. He sat loathing himself when he felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind, "Giiiiillll~!"

Gil stood, turning quickly, "V-Vincent!?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now, my dear brother. Is there something wrong, you seem… distracted." Vincent stepped closer, taking his brother into another hug.

"I-It's nothing," He said even though he knew Vincent would never accept such an answer from him. He looked up at Vincent, and noticed a confused, hurt, and a bit angry look written all over his face, "Well, I… I'm… I'll be fine. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Dear brother," Vincent came in close, "What did The Hatter do to you?"

"Break?"

"Yes. He has you tied around his repulsive little finger; you must've noticed this by now!"

"What!? I-I am not," He said glancing over his shoulder, to where Oz and Alice used to stand, "Just, can we talk later." He said not even bothering to turn around. Where did they go? He looked through all the dancing couples, they weren't there. How could they just disappear? He felt anxiety rise in his stomach as he frantically looked around for them. When he saw Alice's figure move out through a door way, he took off in that direction, completely ignoring Vincent's protests.

Gilbert moved quickly, nearly crashing into some people, "Sorry," He would murmur and continue on, until he made his way out of the ballroom. He looked down the hall seeing Oz and Alice enter the room next to the waiting room. What on earth were they doing? He almost called out to Oz, but decided against it. Instead he decided to just follow the pair into the room; he peeked inside, noticing that they had disappeared again. He looked around the room, and noticed an ever slight movement of the painting. He walked toward the painting. What an ironic painting, this mermaid painting. He had only just finished that book with Break, and here he was standing in front of a Mermaid painting he didn't even know this place had.

He shoved the mermaid coincidence out of his mind when he heard Oz talking softly behind it. Pushing against the painting slightly, he peeked through; he didn't want to catch their attention by making too much noise or moving too quickly. The first thing he saw was Oz leaning in, kissing Alice sweetly. Oz pulled away, "Alice, I love you," and leaned in and kissed her again.

Alice didn't have time to reply before Oz claimed her once again. She loved when he would kiss her, and touch her, like the way he was now. He was so gentle and really cared for her, which is what she had always secretly wanted. She kissed Oz back, slowly allowing the kiss to deepen. She felt his hand run down her side stopping at her hip. She was about to deepen the kiss when Oz pulled away again. Instant anger filled her. She opened her mouth to yell at him to continue pleasing her when Oz dropped to one knee, pulling out a golden ring from his pocket, catching Alice by surprise.

"Alice," He looked her dead in the eye, "Please, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

**Hahaha I'm sorry for leaving it here. I'm so terrible. Hahaha! *gets shot***


	7. Chapter 7

**I've not been in a typing mood this week. So did anyone else read the new Pandora Hearts chapter? Is it just m,e or does Mochizuki like having Jack fondle Oz. Anyways please enjoy this chapter. 8D**

"O-Oz." Alice didn't know how to respond. She had never expected this moment to ever happen in her life time, but she was incredibly happy, "Oz, I… Yes! I… Oz… Oz, Please become my husband too!" She bows deeply. This is how this human ritual goes, right?

Oz stood, a brilliant smile stretched across his face, he had never been happier. Alice had just agreed to spend the rest of her life by his side. He stood up, then took his fiancés hand and slid his mother's ring onto her slim finger, then leaned in, kissing her irresistible lips. They shared a few chaste kisses, then deepened their kisses, moaning into each other mouths, then hotly fell back onto a sofa behind them, never noticing the click of the closing painting door.

Gilbert thought he was going to be sick, staggering away from the painting. Oz… He really… would never be able to love anyone else but… That rabbit. Then, there was nothing. He had no thoughts and no emotion; it was like he all of a sudden didn't exist. He turned, and walked out of the room, wandering aimlessly.

"Gilbert!" Vincent called out, finally finding where his precious older brother had run off to. He stopped dead in his tracks; his brother looked like he had when had first seen Raven, "Brother?" He stretched out his hand, "Are you alright?"

Gil had barely even registered that he was being spoken to, he turned his head toward his brother as Vincent touched his shoulder, "I-I need to be alone." He said brushing past his brother. He slowly made his way to his room, completely oblivious to any strange or concerned looks he was receiving.

He closed the door of his room, and leaned back against it, "Ha….Haha." He was so stupid, to think that anything could've ever happened between Oz and himself. He slid down hiding his face in his hands, tears finally threatening to fall from his eyes.

* * *

Break waited in Gilbert's room, wondering how long it would take for him to show up. Well, it all really depended on Oz, if he would actually follow the advice he had given. Break knew that Gil wouldn't allow Oz out of his sight, so thinking logically… Oz would try to sneak off, but Gil would follow, and get his heart completely broken. Gil would go straight to his room, right where Break was. He would be ready to put Gilbert's heart back together again. Gilbert would finally be his, it would take time no doubt, but he would be his. He sat atop Gilbert's bed, patiently waiting for his prey to return to its sanctuary. No later than fifteen minutes did Break hear the door open and close roughly, "Ha…Haha." He heard the man slumped against the door and glide down to a sitting position, and decided he would now intervene.

He walked over to the nearly crying man and crouch down next to him, "Gilbert," He said softly, trying not to alarm the Raven. He reached out, snaking his hand to Gilbert's shoulder, "Gil"

The Raven slowly looked over his hands, to see Break in front of him. When did Break get here? How did he get here? Was he here all along? "B-Break? Wha?"

"Shhh," Break placed a finger over Gil's lips, "What's wrong my Raven?"

"Break…" He looked unbelievably at the Hatter, Tears rolled down his cheeks, the beginning of a newly formed waterfall. He cried into himself, curling into the smallest ball he could manage, "I can't anymore, Break. I can't" He couldn't fully form his thoughts together. How could he say he didn't want to live anymore to the Hatter? The Hatter had been through so much worse, and he was still living. But, Gilbert didn't even know if he could go on living without Oz. Even though he knew this were to happen, Seeing and hearing Oz and Alice…

"Oh?" Gilbert was hysterical, "Shhhhh, come here" Break switched up their positions a bit. He now sat against the door, and pulled the Raven into his chest, allowing the Raven to cry out his heart. Break knew Gilbert would be an absolute mess, after seeing Oz propose to Alice, but it had to be done. This was just the first step to realizing Oz was never his to begin with. Not only did this need to happen, but it also benefitted Break exponentially. He was going to be the one to pick Gilbert up and put his heart together again. Break stroked Gilbert's back soothingly, cooing a "there there," every now and again.

Gilbert's crying died down a bit, he held Break's shirt tightly, afraid to let it go, "Br-Break… Oz… He will… never love me."

"It'll take some time, but perhaps you will find someone who can love you just as much as you loved Oz," Gilbert crinkled his brow, and sniffled. Break smiled to himself, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and placing it to Gilbert's nose, "Here, blow into this."

Gilbert did as the Hatter said, and watched as Break threw the soiled cloth carelessly to the side, "Break?"

"Yes?"

The puffy-eyed man looked up at Break's face, recalling the semi love confession from earlier, "You… Love me, don't you?"

How was he supposed to answer that…? He wouldn't give a straight answer that's for sure, "Remember what I told you a week ago? If you want me to love you, than that is what I will do."

"You'll love m-me?"

"Of course."

Gilbert pushed himself off of Break's chest, "Break, please… don't ever hate me!"

Break stroked Gil's cheek, sweetly caressing his thumb over the baby soft skin, The troubled man relaxing into Break's touch, "Silly, little Raven, I don't think it's even possible to hate you," Break whispered, hoping Gil didn't catch the last of his statement.

What did he just hear? It's not possible for someone to hate him? A look of confusion soon dominated his face, "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Why is it so hard to just tell him everything? Just to spill out every sweet or sexy thought he's ever had for the Raven. How he loved to see the blush on his cheeks, the little smiles he would wear while thinking to himself, or how cute it was watching him get pulled out of his thoughts. To tell him how he just wanted to cuddle, to spend hours kissing his mouth numb, how he wanted to memorize his body over and over again, how he longed to see Gil's face flushed with ecstasy when he was pleasuring him. To tell Gil... that he wanted to be the one Gil was so loyal to, to be in Oz's place. To love Gil, and have Gil love him in return. But, he dare not utter a single syllable of his inner thoughts.

"Break, Please… would… you… make me forget." He couldn't even look at Break. He had told himself to never use Break again. But he no longer had anyone to be faithful to anymore. His chest ached, and he wanted to be alone, to never be seen again. But, at the same moment, he was scared. He didn't like the thought of being alone. He needed something, or someone. Just something to make all of the pain disappear. He needed something that would be consent in his life, something to hold onto when he couldn't stand on his own. And he was giving this position to Break.

"I could," Break's monotone voice echoed in his ears, but Break didn't move an inch.

"Break?"

"I just have some conditions this time around." Conditions? This made the Raven a bit nervous. What was he getting himself into this time? Was it going to be something deeper than he was willing to go?

"See, I could just help you out here, but that would be taking advantage of a man who is emotionally unstable, I just don't think I could live with myself if I did such a thing. I will help you, but it won't be because we want to use each other. If this is what you truly want… Me. And me alone. Then I can help you out, I can make you forget that Oz ever held your heart in his little careless hands. That is my condition."

The only part Gilbert could focus on was that Break would make him forget. He would deal with the consequences later, "I… Okay."

The Hatter fought to hold back the smirk that threated to crack through his mask. He said he didn't want to take advantage of Gilbert, but that's exactly what he was doing. And now Gilbert was his, and he would hold Gilbert to it... probably. He reached out and gently guided Gilbert's lips to his own, kissing Gilbert eagerly. He had waited all week for this. He wasn't about to let Gilbert suddenly change his mind before he could truly make him his own. This time it was going to be his name that Gilbert moaned. For the first time it was going to be just him and Gilbert, forever leaving Oz in the far recesses of Gil's mind.

* * *

A month had passed since the ball Miss Sharon had held. Break awoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His life had become somewhat boring. The night he shared with Gilbert plagued his dreams nightly, that night Break hadn't gotten any sort of relief, everything was about guaranteeing Gilbert's pleasure.

_Break tore Gilbert's jacket and shirt off, attaching his mouth immediately to Gil's clavicle. He bit down slightly, sweetening the bite with a kiss. Gilbert arched his back as Break gave little butterfly kisses leading down the Raven's sculpted abdomen. Break licked up those delicious hip bones, then bit down a bit harder, making sure to leave a mark on the Raven's skin. The bite earned him a light growl, completely capturing Break's full attention. The Hatter bit the Raven again, gaining him the same reaction. He smirked against Gilbert's skin, and sweetly licked away the pain. _

_The Hatter's hands glided over Gil's trousers and up Gil's thighs. Brushing over Gil's semi-hard member, Break earned an audible gasp and a buck of those gods given hips. Gilbert arms came up, his hands gripping tightly to Break's shoulder_

_"Break," Gil moans out in need._

_"Shhhh… I know." He unzips the trousers, and pulls them to the Raven's knees along with his undergarments, releasing his erection. Break leaned over again, kissing above his member, making it twitch with excitement. Gil moaned out, losing control of his hips once again. He hid his face away from the Hatter, blushing madly at the noises he was making. Then, he couldn't think anymore. Waves of pleasure flooded his senses. They washed over him and pooled back down to his abdomen, as Break licked slowly up his member. He curled his toes, fighting back the urge to send his hips flying for a third time. Gil was about to lose it, Break was going far too slow for his liking and his hot breath hitting against his skin was driving him mad. And when Break finally took His erection into his mouth, the world stopped. There definitely was no more Oz, there was only this hot feeling, nothing else mattered._

_"Br-Ahh~!" Break had suckled just a bit, catching Gil off guard. He felt a smirk lift from the lips wrapped around him, with a pop Break let go, "Nnghh! Break?"_

_"Liked that did you?"_

_"Sh-Shut up!" He was so embarrassed he could die._

_"As you wish, Master~!" Oh gods, that affected him in ways it shouldn't have. Break returned to Gil's member, sucking a large amount of it skillfully, fully accepting anymore that Gilbert would oh so graciously thrust into his mouth. Gil's hands grabbed at Break's hair, forcing more of himself into Break's accepting throat, thrusting like an animal._

_Gil only quickened his pace, the hot burning in his abdomen reaching even deeper then he thought possible. He thrust, only realizing a few seconds too late that he should've pulled out of Break's mouth to release his seed. Break was completely enjoying the treatment he was receiving, and knew what the result would be. He knew Gil was close, so he held onto the Raven's hips, keeping them in place as the seed filled his mouth._

_Gil looked down in horror as he pulled himself out of Break's mouth, "I-I-I'm so sorry, Break," a trail of cum ran down the Hatter's chin, "I'll get you a towel or somethi-" Break swallowed the hot fluid in his mouth. It was perfectly timed, he wanted Gil to see him swallow his seed, and then proceeded to lick his lips. Gil was speechless._

_"Mmm.. You taste delightful~!"_

_"B…Break… you," He didn't think it was possible to blush this much, "swallowed it!"_

_Break stared back at Gil, leaned in and kissed him, forcing his tongue into the Raven's mouth, then pulled away, "Can you taste yourself?"_

_He could taste the himself when Break forced his tongue into his mouth, it was a kind of funk that he didn't particularly care for, " Yeah…But…Why would you drink it?" he was still mortified by what the Hatter had done._

_A hand came up and stroked his cheek, "You're mine now, so naturally, I want all of you. And I'm yours now. I will take all that you want me to, and I will take everything you give," Break sighed, "It's time for you to rest, do you want me to stay with you till sleep takes you, my Raven?"_

_"Would you, please?"_

_Break smiled sweetly at His Raven. It had been a while since he had been this happy, "Can I dress you?"_

_"I can dress myself, I'm not completely useless now," Gil said, using Break's trick against him._

_"Fiiine~!" Break stood up and plopped himself down on Gil's bed. He lay back taking in that smoke burnt smell that he came to love. Break thought to himself, what would happen when Gilbert realizes what he had agreed to? Would he ultimately back out of this agreement? There's no way this happiness could last, right? Happiness never lasts, that's how it always worked._

_Gil stood up after Break sat on his bed, and made his way to his closet, taking out his last pair of nightwear. He slipped on the night shirt and night pants. He became a bit nervous, the Hatter was being unusually quiet. He turned slowly, looking at the Hatter, his eye was still open so he was still awake, "Break?"_

_"What is it, Gilbert?"_

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_"…I'm thinking of covering you in frosting, like a cake, and licking all the delicious cream off of you," He lied; he didn't trust that Gil would hold his end of their agreement. Until he was certain, he would not share his most secret of thoughts. To be honest he very rarely trusted anybody. Winning his complete trust was definitely a difficult task for any one person to accomplish. Even Lady Sharon didn't have his complete trust._

Break opened his eye, remembering the night perfectly. He wondered for a brief moment if Gilbert had as tough a time trying to put that memory in the back of his mind. Not far enough to forget but close enough to think of it when convenient.

In the past month, he had begun to teach Miss Victoria basic defensive skills with a sword, so she would be able to better protect Sharon, since That Man could not be trusted with her life. He came to rather enjoy Victoria's company. It was like being with someone with a fresh pair of eyes…. well, a different point of view. And to top it off, she was a quick learner, which made teaching her new ways to defend herself and other people a breeze.

She never asked too many questions and tended to keep to herself, he liked that. It meant he didn't have to deal with any uncomfortable situations.

As his fondness of Victoria rose, his abhorrence for That Man rose exponentially. Seriously, it had been over a month that he had pledged himself to protect Sharon. Yet, he still cowers in unquenchable fear of being destroyed by yours truly. Break's gaze melted into a petrifying glare. Just the thought of Him left a revolting taste in his mouth, "Tch."Annoyance clouded his ability to even think, and he felt like he needed to wash his mind out just from thinking of That Man.

Break sat himself up against the bed frame, flicking the covers off his body. Getting annoyed always made his body boil over, he needed to think of something better to cool him down.

A knock came from the door, that must be Sharon. She had continued to make breakfast for Break the entire month. He admired her persistence, but that would get her nowhere. He just decided that he was never going to let Sharon know what happened that fateful day. Well…. His perception of what happened. His eyebrows knitted, he was getting more annoyed by thinking of what he thought happened, and what he felt when it happened.

"Xerxes?" Sharon had entered the room. It was seemed to her that Break was in deep thought, and his expression scared her just a bit. She'd seen that expression only once, it was when she had first met him when she had seen it before. When she had called out to him, he seemed to have snapped out of whatever thoughts he had been in, "Xerxes, are you alright?" she sat down next to Break, handing him a rather generous amount of cake.

A playful smile quickly hid any other emotion that had been displayed on his face, "Yes, Yes… I'm perfectly fine, dear. Thank you for this cake, and may all Spinach Gods die!"

"Xerxes?"

"If you're going to ask if I will tell you today, the answer remains the same."

Sharon sighed, "I see." About two weeks ago she tried beating him with a paper fan, but to no avail, he still refused to tell her. But, today she had something else to ask, "Xerxes?"

"Yes?" He stuffed a rather large spoonful of cake into his mouth.

"You know that Oz's birthday was this week, correct?"

"Is that so?"

"Did you want to attend the birthday celebration with us next week?"

This question suddenly piqued his interest. He thought about the outcome of saying yes. Us… probably referred to That Man, Victoria, and Sharon. And he wouldn't be happy being in the same carriage as That Man…. "Hmmmm.. I would rather enjoy a celebration right about now." Or rather just seeing Gilbert in general, "But on one condition… we take two carriages. That Man and Victoria in one, you and me in the other."

"Really, Xerxes?"

"My other option was you, Victoria, and I inside the carriage, and That Man can sit with the driver, out in the freezing winter air~! I much rather prefer that option." He briefly imagined That Man getting frost bite, and ending up needing all his limbs amputated.

Sharon sighed in defeat, "I'll see what the other have to say, we will decide the arrangement by tonight." She had hoped this trip would be a sort of way for Xerxes and Benedict to bond. But, she can see now that Break would have none of that. She would make the proper arrangement to fit Break's demands. She wanted him to have something to look forward to. He had behaved so well this past month, but she could clearly see… something in Break… something was dying. She pegged that part was his motivation… there was nothing to look forward to every day. Every day was the same old routine. But, as much as she could see that part of him dying… something else was keeping him alive. And she had a feeling, that something was a certain Nightray.

Sharon stood, leaving a kiss atop Break's forehead, then told him that today was going to be rather busy for her, so she wouldn't be able to bring him lunch or dinner. But come tomorrow morning she would tell him the arrangements of the carriage ride to the Vassalius Manor. Then proceeded to exit his room in a hurried fashion.

The Hatter finished his cake, leaving the tray on a nightstand, and slouched his way down into the covers, closing his eye. Giving himself back to sleep.

**And the new arch begins~! 8P **


	8. Chapter 8

**HAhaha I didn't type anything this week. Good thing I'm a good 15-20 pages ahead (I got Dramatical murder re:connect to work finally, So I've been distracted)but I finally forced myself to type last night. it always happens when i type through to the part i want to get to, then I don't want to type that part. anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

The week passed slowly, much too slowly for Break's liking. He was eager to get out of that damned cage, and much too eager to see his beloved Raven. Not only did the week take forever to end, but the Carriage ride over to the Vassalius manor was dragging on into eternity, "Xerxes? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No… Not really." In the end, Sharon had made arrangements for two carriages, which Break found rather enjoyable; it was the highlight of his entire day so far. The ride was like the days he used to enjoy, tending to Lady Sharon, accompanying her to where ever she wanted to go. But, he was letting his mind wander to a certain Man, who he was just itching to see again, completely ignoring the nostalgia, "How long is it going to take to get there? I'm bored."

"We'll get there when we get there, Xerxes… Anyways, I was asking if you brought anything for Oz. It is his birthday celebration after all."

"Of course I did."

"Xerxes, you seem a bit distracted, are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thrilled to be out of that room. Haha, You better not let me have the time of my life at this celebration, my lady. I'll never want to return home again." He highly doubted Sharon would be able to stop him from having a great time. Any time spent with his Raven would be time well spent. Of course he wouldn't want to return to his cage. He'd rather be with the person he most enjoyed in this world.

~40 minutes later~

Gilbert had just finished showing his brother to his room. Vincent had started a conversation and wouldn't let Gil leave right away; he just kept talking and talking, taking up a ton of Gil's time. But somehow Gil managed to say his goodbye and a promise to come by tonight before he went to bed. Vincent had been a few of the guests who were arriving early for the celebration tomorrow. As he walked back to the entrance of the manor he briefly wondered when the Reinsworths were to show up. If he were being completely honest, he was scared to see Break again. The last time he had been with the Hatter, he had made a promise… He had pledged to be Break's… lover?

At the time he had agreed so easily… And when he woke up in the morning, he was horrified that he would give up on Oz so easily, he was ashamed of himself, so he left the Reinsworth estate without saying goodbye to the man he so willingly gave his heart to.

As the first week passed, he supposed it wasn't the worst promise he could have made. He did regret it a bit, because he was still in love with Oz. Even though there was no chance between them. But, he did enjoy the way the Hatter was able to make him feel, and he didn't mind kissing the man either. Also, He wouldn't be seeing Break every day. Being apart from Break at the moment made things…. More comfortable? He didn't know what he would do, being around Break every day after what he had promised.

The second week of the month, he thought through all the possibilities of getting out of this promise, what he would gain, and what he would… anger? Was it worth dying over? Definitely not. So he would just have to find a loop hole somehow, or.. god forbid accept his fate.

The third week, he gave up. Not only did he give up on his love for Oz, but after much thought on the matter, there really was no good way he was going to get out of this promise. So either he should play along with Break… or actually fall in love with him. He would hate himself for playing Break in that way, so his choice was to love him.

The fourth week rolled around, and he had started to realize that falling in love with Break wasn't going to be as hard as he had originally thought. Yes, Break was a complete ass at times, but Gil knew. He knew that when Break was being an ass, he was doing it for a good reason. And he really did care a lot about the Hatter, so all this time he already had some sort of love for him. He was just so blinded by his love for Oz, he denied himself any romantic feelings for anyone else.

And now it was the week of Oz's birthday celebration, and practically everyone was invited to dance and drink. He was nervous to see his 'lover' again. He somewhat wished Break would not be attending, wishing that Sharon wouldn't let him leave that room. But he also wanted to see Break. He wanted another restless night. He wanted to be loved on, and the Hatter was the only person to ever show interest in him that way. He ran down the stairs and walked into the entrance and stopped short, his eyes widened a bit as his heart started fluttering away from him.

There in the door way was the Hatter, the other Reinsworth servants and Sharon around him, but they were mere background characters in his mind.

"Oh Gil~ You're back~!" The Hatter's eye immediately snapped to connect with Gil's, before he tore them away to look at Oz.

"Yes, I … I've finished showing Vincent to his room. Would you like me to show the Reinsworth's to their rooms?" His heart was beating far too quickly for his own good. Please say no, have someone else to show them to their rooms, he didn't want to be around Break. Please say yes, he wanted to have some time with Break. Having mixed feelings was the worst… but fear won out. Fear always wins.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Oz smiled, he knew that Break would need help in the new room, and he trusted Gil would help him best, "Benedict and Victoria can stay in one of the servant quarters, Break and Sharon can have their own rooms." Gilbert heart dropped, but then speed back up.

Break could remember when he would have to stay in servant quarters, they were very cramped, but no one really cared for the servants, as long as their masters were comfortable. But now he got to have his own room? He didn't question it, and just played along. He hadn't been treated like a servant since his accident. It had its benefits, but also its downfalls. Right now he wasn't complaining one bit.

His eye goes back to Gil as he answer's a simple, "Okay." He had entered the Manor expecting to see his Raven right away, he knew the Vassalius had been expecting guests all day. So, naturally Alice, Oz, and Gilbert would be at the front of the entrance hall, welcoming guests. Oz welcomed them as they entered, Alice remarking how they should have left the clown at home. He ignored her remark, she didn't matter all that much anyway. Oz then said he was glad Break was able to make it, obviously trying to counter what his fiancé had said. He noticed right away his Raven wasn't with them, but kept to himself.

It was Sharon who had asked where Gilbert was, Oz answering, "He took his brother to his room. He'll be back soon!" Break had been making sure Miss Sharon was perfectly comfortable, "Oh Gil~!, You're back~!" Break's attention was stolen. Wh…what was this feeling. Why was he nervous all of a sudden? He had no reason to be. Maybe it had to be seeing his Raven, after he left without even saying goodbye.

Then Gil had offered to take them to their rooms; Break's heart was beating so hard he thought the world would be able to hear it, the nerves never settling. He kept telling himself that if worse came to worse, he would play it cool, the way he always did.

"Come on, Xerxes," Sharon grabbed his arm guiding him forward, "Oh, Gilbert, how are you doing?" she asked sweetly when she reached where Gil was standing.

He turned walking slightly in front of them, "I'm doing well, thank you. And you?"

"Well, I'm exhausted to be perfectly frank. A good night's rest should do just the trick." She turned to look to Break. She was a bit worried. He'd been very quiet since entering the Vassalius manor. He really must be under the weather; he just didn't want to tell her, "Xerxes? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Gil had been concerned as well, he'd never heard the Hatter so quiet. But the way he responded… perhaps Break was still angry he had left without saying goodbye. Gil wouldn't put it past him. If anyone could hold a grudge, it was Break. Hence why Break hated his brother.

"Here are the servants quarters, make yourself as comfortable as possible," Gil said.

"Hold on!" Benedict countered, "You expect me to leave Miss Sharon's side here?"

Gil looked dumbly at the man. What on earth was he talking about? Break's eyebrow twitched, oh how he loathed this piece of… "For crying out loud, do as he says, trash!" he basically spat the words out, a glare worthy of a true demon upon his face. That man had crossed a line he shouldn't have, and Break was going to have none of it. Gil looked at Break, it seemed like there was a lot he was holding in. He had no one to really talk to for a month, after all. Hopefully Gil could help him tonight.

Sharon shifted a bit, clearly uncomfortable, "It's alright, Benedict. I'll be alright. Make yourselves comfortable. Get some sleep." Sharon and Gil waited till the two servants went into the rooms to move on, "Xerxes, you didn't need to yell at him."

"Tch." He was annoyed, how could Sharon just let him do things like that? Well, he supposed he had gotten away with worse. But this man was incompetent. Gil touched Sharon's shoulder, taking her attention and shook his head. Right now wasn't a good time to have this talk with Break. Gil could see, he was about to snap. They ascended a level, and made their ways through a few halls, when they arrived at a room.

"Miss Sharon, your room."

"Thank you Gilbert," She let Gil take Break's arm, "Take care of him."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oi! I'm right here! I can take care of myself."

"Goodnight Xerxes," She kissed his cheek, and entered her room, leaving the two alone.

"Come on Break." He led Break away, "Your room will be next to mine."

"Oh~! What a coincidence." Break smirked. He hadn't expected this at all. It… kind of made him happy, the special treatment he was receiving. Did he have no reason to be afraid of rejection, then? Gilbert smiled. Maybe he didn't have to worry so much about Break. He was starting to act like his normal self again.

"Here we are."

"Already?"

"Yeah, just upstairs, it wasn't too far, right? You are in the last room of the hall here, and I'm right next to you. So, if you need anything just give me a shout."

"Do I have to shout?" Break asked in a suggestive way, looking up at Gil through his lashes.

"I-I.. Break."

The Hatter smiled, "You know, there is something you could help me with. Let's talk for a bit, my Raven." He pulled Gil into the room, closing the door behind him.

Vincent rounded the corner, noticing the two closing the door. Just what was the Hatter scum doing with his precious brother? He walked down the hall, stopping in front of the closed door, then placed his ear against the door.

Gil guided the hatter to a chair, "Break?"

"So… What did you decide?"

"Decide?"

"Remember what we agreed upon? Have you decided to back out of our agreement or not?"

"I won't back out of our agreement, Break. I thought of backing out. But, I could never do that to you."

"Don't say that. I want to hear that you are doing this for you. You should know this by now, my Raven."

"I was getting to that part. If I backed out, it was a guarantee that I would upset you. So I decided, I would go with our agreement. But then I had another choice to make: to play along with you, or to actually commit to our agreement. And so, I chose to… to love you."

"Oh~? Really?" Break was entirely surprised. He hadn't expected Gilbert to keep the promise he had made. But, he supposed there was always a glimmer of hope for this to happen, he just tended to believe in the worst case scenario. He never wanted to expect too much and end up disappointed.

Gilbert watched Break, his face looked a bit surprised, "Do you want me to prove it?" He trapped the Hatter in the chair, placing his hands on either arm of the piece of furniture. Then he leaned over, face close to the white haired man, awaiting his reply. They looked into each other's eyes, just looking, for Break it was more of a waiting game than actually looking at the other man. He wasn't about to answer that question, he would just wait for Gil to take the initiative. They were so close, Gil could smell the sweet fragrance of strawberries, and Break could smell that bittersweet scent of tobacco hanging off of the Raven.

"The question is, do you want to prove it?"

"…Yes." Gilbert had surprised Break yet again. He had been hoping to make the Raven blush madly and stutter uncontrollably. But what he heard… It was just the opposite. Gil was sure of himself, and he truly wanted to 'prove' some things to Break. Little did Gil know, that answer was proof enough.

Break tilted his head up, closing the gap between their lips, but stopped short, "Then prove it." He whispered, hot breath hitting the Ravens lips. He could hear how his actions affected his lover, the hitch of his breath before noticing the subtle way that Gil breathed in a bit deeper, and shorter. He heard the slight shiver run through the fabric he was wearing. Then he felt Gil's warm lips on his own. Gil crashed his lips against the Hatter's awaiting lips. He kissed Break roughly, receiving the same treatment; they pushed each other back and forth, both fighting to be on top. Break fought for dominance, Gil fought to please. The last time they had been together, the Hatter gave him… special treatment. He allowed Gil to have his release. But, Break never had release himself, which didn't go unnoticed by Gil. This time it would be different. He would be the one to please Break, over and over, and over again. He wanted Break to feel as good as he had.

He pulled away, "Break, just… Let me."

"I'm half tempted to."

"Please?"

"Hmph," Break relaxed back into the chair, "Well, if you insist." Break was in a dark shirt, and plain trousers, ever since his accident he hadn't had a reason to really dress himself. He normally stayed in some sort of nightwear all day, and every night. Even now he had no reason to dress the way he normally did, hence the plain boring clothing he was wearing now. He hadn't buttoned the shirt up all the way, leaving the collar and the first button undone. Gil's hand stroked down the silky smooth skin of Break's neck. Break laid his head back, eye closed, concentrating on what he was feeling. Gil's fingers dipped down between the Hatter's collar bones before they lifted up, opening Break's shirt further, revealing the finished clock on his chest.

The Raven briefly wondered what Kevin was like. Would he and Kevin have gotten along at all? He wondered what went through his thoughts as he butchered thousands of innocent people. And he wondered if Kevin and Break were actually different from each other. He wanted to know… But if he asked Break… Break wouldn't tell. He had everyone on a need to know basis, Kevin was no more, so no one needed to know about him. All Gilbert knew was that before he took the name Break, he was angry. He had heard tales from Miss Sharon and Liam. He continued unbuttoning Break's shirt, revealing Break's abdomen completely.

Gil kneeled down between the Hatter's legs, pressing up against him, getting as close as he could, attempting to meld their forms together, then attached his lips to Break's chest.

Break stroked the back of Gil's head, "Gil?"

"Hmm?" Gil looked up at Break, giving his full undivided attention to him.

Break sighed, then asked quietly, "What about Oz?"

The Raven looked down, resting his forehead against Break's belly, a bit of depression rising in him, "It might surprise you, but tomorrow he's going to announce that he is betrothed to Alice. He told me on the ride home a month ago."

"That must have been tough for you. Assuming that was why you were upset the night before. Are you really okay with giving yourself to me? It's only been a month since Oz pledged himself to Alice. And-"

"I'm fine with it," Gil interrupted. Why did Break bring this up so suddenly?

Break finally lifted his head back up to look Gil square in the face, his tone beyond serious, "Let me finish." He felt the Raven tense from being reprimanded.

Gil's gaze shifted downward yet again, "A-Alright. Sorry."

Break softened his gaze as he tilted his head to the side, "You've stayed loyal to him for over ten years, a love like that is not easily forgotten." One of the Hatter's hands left the back of the younger man's head to stroke Gil's cheek, "I don't want you to force yourself to do anything you aren't ready for."

"I… I haven't forgotten him. I just don't think about it. I can't change his mind, I can't change that he loves Alice, so what's the point of thinking about it?" Break could hear the sorrow leaking from every word Gil spoke. In some ways, Break would assume that if Oz had died, it would be a bit easier on Gil. Either way Gil would never be noticed by Oz. And now the Raven would be forced to watch the person he loved most, love someone else.

"How many days did you cry about it?"

"I-I-I-I... That's none of your business. Besides I didn't count."

"Well at least you did… It's okay to cry about it, that is a natural part of grieving."

"Break… Shut up. It's just us right now. I belong to you, and you to me."

The Hatter's hand stroked back up Gil's cheek and into his curly locks, "As it should be," He leaned over, pulling the Raven's head upward to meet his lips.

Vincent pulled his head away from the door. He couldn't believe the spell that the Hatter had cast on his brother. He would've left, but instead he put his ear back to the door, making absolutely sure he heard this situation correctly. When He put his ear back, he heard a low moan, "mmhphh, Break," he tore his ear away from the door, eyes wide in horror. He backed away from the door as quick as possible. His horror transformed into anger. How dare the Hatter touch his brother in that way. He has let the Hatter get away with things in the past, but this was unacceptable. No one is allowed to touch his brother, no one. He would make the Hatter regret ever laying a finger on his brother, he thought as he ran down the hall.

* * *

**Ahh.. I feel like I'm making the Nightrays nosy people.. or maybe they are just curious**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter is super short... I haven't typed a thing in weeks... oh well, hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It actually made me cry while I was typing this part. haha!**

**Enjoy**

Break and the Raven stood from their siting positions, messily making their way over to the bed. The Hatter was depending on Gil to successfully lead them to where they wanted to go. He smirked into the kiss as he thought of taking His Love against the bathroom sink, or even atop a piano, or a wall. He wanted to rough up the Raven, and leave marks on his clear skin.

The bed hit the back of Break's knee, causing them to fall to the bed. Gil immediately climbed atop of Break, straddling the Hatter. He was going to give the Hatter the best night he'd ever had.. Now that just wouldn't do, the Hatter would have none of this. Break let go of Gil, then karate chopped his side. Gil gasped, "Break! What-?" and before the dark haired man knew it, Break had flipped him over. He was now on top; a triumphant smile graced his lips, before a slutty gaze fixated itself over his features. Break practically tore Gil's clothing off his form and quickly dipped down, sucking at his Raven's collar bone.

Normally he would have stopped to admire Gil's body. But being blind, the best way to appreciate Gilbert's body was to feel it, whether that meant with his hands or mouth… might as well use his mouth, it's more erotic that way, "Ah~!"

He sucked on that patch of skin for bit longer, hoping that would be enough to leave a proper mark, "Quite vocal today, aren't we?"

"Nn! Sh-Shut up!" Break smirked then returned to Gilbert's neck, licking up past his adam's apple to just below the start of his jaw, rather enjoying the audible breathe that emitted from Gil's mouth as he did so. Break sent his mouth down again to Gil's shoulder, and bit down roughly, not enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a dark mark. Gil wriggled under him as he just about growled at the pain. But, gods did the pain enhance what his body was feeling; just as it had the last time Break had bitten him. Break slid his hand down, placing it around Gil's semi-hard member, pumping the organ to life.

He pumped the Raven's erection; Gil's hips came to life as he bucked into the Hatter's hand. They synchronized a perfect rhythm, Gilbert grunting with every thrust, his eyes screwed shut, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. He was lost in a sort of ecstasy when Break took his hand away, successfully making Gil groan out in frustration, "Aww~! Did I upset you?"

"B-Break, pl-please?" He could hear the 'need for more' practically seeping from the way those words were said. Now the question remained, continue to be a tease, or to comply with Gilbert's request? The answer was a bit obvious.

"Why should I?" he asked, as he pinned Gil's arms to either side of his head. Gil finally opened his eyes; he saw the Hatter was still dressed, much to his disappointment. He tried to free himself from the Hatter's grip; he wanted the clothing that the man above him wore, taken off. But the Hatter's had a grip of steel, and he realized that it was useless to struggle.

He sighed angrily, "Would you take those off?"

"Oh~?" He giggled a bit, leaning over close enough to kiss the Raven, "And why should I do that?" Gil sighed, but said nothing, "What's this? Nothing to say?"

"No, it's just no matter what I say, it won't be a good enough reason."

Break kissed Gil quickly, "And how do you know that? Why don't you try and reason with me, my love."

"Uh," Gil looked away from the Hatter a blush rising in his cheeks, Break leaned in again missing Gil's lips on purpose, his own lips landing on Gil's chin. He gave quick little kisses, licks and nips down Gil's jaw, "Mngh! You're making it hard to think."

"Good, because it's a simple answer I'm looking for. Why should I continue pleasing you?" He whispered into the Raven's ear hotly before licking the shell of his ear.

"I-I don't know." He wiggled around, trying to free himself again, but failed yet again.

"Then, I suggest you start rambling anything that comes to mind."

"Because I asked nicely?"

"Haha, you're right, that was a pathetic reason. Tell me why I should continue, and focus on reasons for yourself."

"Uhm… b-because I like what you do to me?" He was breathing roughly, he was really having the hardest time thinking, gods he just wanted Break to touch him already.

"That's why it's called pleasing, my dear. Keep going, you're almost there."

Gil groaned out in frustration, when the Hatter rubbed his knee up against him, "Break, I can't. I really can't. Please, just… please."

"I really do have to spell this out for you, don't I? Why do you like what I do to you?"

"Because it feels good, you're the only one who has ever touched me, and… I…"

"Yes?"

"I can't.. I can't say that."

There it is, that's what he'd been looking for, "Don't be afraid. You can tell me anything."

Gilbert's breathing increased even more, if it were possible, and Break loved it. He'd never heard of Gil breathing this hard. He was aroused, he was frustrated, and he was a bit scared, his heart beating out of his chest, all because of what he was so afraid to say, "I…" He couldn't believe he was going to say it, he thought he was about to fly away, or pass out. Those words were so hard to say. It was crazy, but he had suddenly realized that he truly felt this way, "I-l- I love you, Break."

Break froze. Even though he had forced Gil to say it, when he did, he didn't believe it. He had said those words, had he actually meant them? He stared down at Gil, eye wide. His heart hurt, how could his perfect Raven actually love him? Gilbert actually, really loves him? But how on earth could he? "Break? Are you okay?" Break let go of the raven's wrists. There was no way… His heart felt like it was being squeezed ruthlessly, like it was about to just stop working all together. He backed up, as his eye watered up. He quickly climbed off his Raven, and turned around, hiding his face, blinking away the tear that threatened to fall. "Break?"

Gil sat up, "Break, I…" he reached out his hand.

He wanted to question the hell out of Gil at this moment, 'how can you love me? Why?' But Gil probably didn't even know how to answer that. Also, he didn't want to look weak in front of his Raven, he ran his hand through his hair, and turned back around with a small smile on his face, "We almost forgot the oil!"

That was a good cover, but Gil had seen the Hatter's face, he saw the teary eye. Had his confession really affected him in that way? "I really do love you." Again, Break hid his face, this time with his hair for a moment, then looked at Gil with his sad eye. Why did those words upset him so much?

"Where is the nightstand?" Break turned and started searching for the nightstand, he wanted to busy himself with something, getting himself some oil was busy enough for him. Gil pulled his undergarments up and pulled his shirt back over his shoulders as he got off the bed, and walked over to where Break was now searching, embracing him from behind. Break went rigid in the Raven's arms, "What are you doing?"

"Tell me what's wrong," He rested his chin on Break's shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't be afraid. You can tell me anything."

"Really? Quoting me now are you?"

"I'm serious. You know what, why don't we just sit and talk for bit."

"How about no."

"Come on, let's sit down," Gil pulled Break over to the bed, and forced Break to sit down.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope. This is bound to happen sooner or later, so let's just do it now. Besides, there are other things you need to tell me. Now, tell me why you're upset?" He sat down across from Break.

"I don't want to tell you."

Gil sighed, "Well, too bad."

It looked as if Break was fighting with himself before he finally answered, "Fine… I was a bit caught off guard was all; no one has said that to me in a very long time. I've even gone out of my way to make sure of that. But here you are, it's just hard to believe that you could actually love a stuck up prick like me. It's only happened to me once before, and it was hard for me even at that time. I just… I didn't actually expect you to say it."

"Would you rather I not say it then?"

"Do what you please. I just wonder.. How can you say you love me, when you love Oz?"

"Well… I do love you, whether you believe it or not. It's not to the scale that I loved Oz, But… It'll get there. I love both of you right now, it'll just be a while until I can say I don't love Oz in that way."

So that's how it was… Break felt afraid when a sudden compulsion emerged within him, he wanted to tell Gilbert that he loved him too, but the last time he had told someone that, he was flat out rejected, and then avoided for an entire month afterward. Though, he had some confidence in saying it to Gilbert, since Gil had said it first. It would be rude not to say it then, "I love you too."

"How long have you loved me Break?"

Why was he asking that!? Gods, it was too long, "Haha! That's none of your business."

"Fine… then tell me about your accident. I deserve to know."

"I should have seen that question coming." He looked up to the ceiling, "Alright, I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone else. That's my requirement."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely!"

Break looked down from the ceiling, a frustrated look scratched into his face, "I… don't remember anything, except the pull of gravity and how scared I was. I can't even remember why I was afraid."

… How maddening that would have been. Gil now understood the frustrated look on Break's face. To not even know what happened, and have to bare the consequences of that day. How was Break even sane right now…? "How?"

"I don't know. I woke up with a split skull, and a terrible concussion. I apparently lost a lot of blood too." Somehow Break had fallen, was Gil's guess. And with being blind, no wonder Sharon was so concerned about him. But he wouldn't know why Sharon had bedridden Break without her side of the story.

"Alright… Now tell me why you hate Ben- I mean That Man."

"I've already told you, but no one listens! He can't protect Sharon properly! You would feel the same way if Oz commanded you to stay in a room while he found an incompetent replacement, and had them by his side. While you'd have to sit in a room, wondering when he will be injured or killed because he believed that person can actually protect him. I'm dreading the day that Sharon… Because he.. She won't listen to my perspective on the matter. So I sit there, praying to the gods to protect her, that's all I can do."

"Have you ever thought of giving him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Never. I've already proven his weakness, and that is fear. You can't successfully protect someone if you're afraid of what will happen to you."

It dawned on Gilbert, "You threatened him, didn't you?"

"Perhaps. Maybe he'll tell you if I did, if you ask him."

"But he wouldn't tell me if you threatened him."

"Ohh, that is a problem, isn't it?" Break said with fake concern. He heard Gilbert sigh, "Come here, sit closer to me." Gil sighed in defeat, then placed a smile on his face as he complied with Break's request.

**I wont be able to post a chapter next week, I wont be home. I'm going to a festival. But I will continue posting the week after. I hope you enjoyed... Bye bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! wohooo! i hope it's not getting too boring... ,**

Break awoke the next morning in Gilbert's arms. He listened for a bit as Gilbert's strong lungs filled with air deeply and slowly, his heart beat strong but steady, he was still asleep. They had fallen asleep this way after their 'talk', well it was more of an interrogation rather than a talk. Before the interrogation ended Gil had promised to get to the bottom of what was happening, then they curled up together under the sheets. They cuddled, giving each other short sweet kisses, slowly making the kisses deeper, until sleep over took them both.

Break sat in Gil's arms, listening to him dream, but he ended up waking up the Raven up after a while, "Gilbert, wake up."

Gil grunted, his voice was lower than it usually was as he talked through the haziness of waking up, "What is it?" He finally crack an eye open to look at the man in his arms.

"We should start getting ready. Today's a big day. What time is it?"

Gil looked back at the clock, that stood on a mantelpiece of the of the fire place, "It's uhh, twelve forty-eight," The Raven sat up, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes "Man, and I need to meet up with Oz, to go through last minute preparations," He jumped off the bed, "Sorry Break, I have to run. You missed breakfast and lunch, but I'll have someone bring you something. I'll come by later to help you dress, but then I'll have to go back and finish with the preparations."

"Its fine Gil, I knew you were going to be busy today, I'll meet up with you at the party later."

"Alright." The younger man made his way to his room, and dressed himself for the day as quickly as he was physically able. He glanced at his reflection in one of the mirror's as he slid a new shirt on, noticing the mark Break had left on him, reminding him of the marks he discovered on his body a month ago. The first time he discovered the marks on his body he freaked out, he felt like the whole world could see straight through his clothing, revealing the marks that were left on him. But, he slowly got used to them. Discovering the marks for a second time, he would have freaked out if anyone else would be able to see them. But the marks were easily hidden under his shirt. He hurried himself, tying up his hair, damning his curly locks. It was always so annoying trying to keep up, but he always seemed to manage.

He shoved his feet into a pair of shoes he almost never wore; he always saved these shoes for special occasions. He didn't think it appropriate to wear the shoes he wore almost daily to special events. Then he walked quickly out of his room, and down to the kitchen, he was late with meeting up with Oz, what would a few more minutes do?

He entered the kitchen, "Hey, Miss?"

"Yes?"

"One of our guests missed breakfast and lunch this morning, would you mind taking something up to him, he's in the room next to mine." Gil himself was famished, he imagined Break would be the same.

"Ummm.. okay,"

"Thank you so much, oh and don't give him anything with spinach in it, he'll throw a fit." He turned, and grabbed a roll from a tin, when the chef wasn't looking and ate it as he jogged down to the entertainment hall, finding Oz at the center of it. Oz was giving orders to a few servants as Gil jogged up to him, "Oz!"

"Gil~!" Oz smiled as he turned around.

Gil stopped a few feet away from him, keeling over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, "I'm sorry for being late," he said through a few gasps.

"Huh? Oh! It's alright! Miss Sharon said you we're helping Break. Is he feeling alright?"

She did? Gil made a mental note to thank Sharon later….. Wait. How much of this did Sharon actually know about? He hoped she didn't know too much, "Uhh... Yeah. He's fine. I promised I would help him finish with getting ready for the celebration, so in a few hours I'll go do that, and then I'll continue helping with preparations."

Oz smiled, he was glad Gil was able and willing to help Break with things even Break didn't want help with, but needed help with. Not many people would ever bother to help the Hatter, either they were too scared, or just didn't want to bother a grumpy old man, "Okay! Thanks for the help! I'm sure Break would tell you himself, but he seems distracted lately, so I'll tell you for him."

"Thanks."

Gil was running around placing things in the right location, then he went to the kitchen, helping the cooks with the food that would need to be prepared, this actually took most of his time. He kept glancing at the clock near the wall. He didn't want to be late or to forget to help Break. Somehow he had begun wishing the hand of the clock would move faster. But no, it moved just as slowly as it usually did. So he waited, as time passed, taking directions from the chefs.

When the two hours were finally up, he excused himself, walking quickly back the room Break was staying in. He entered the room when he finally reached it, not bothering to knock, "Break?" He glanced around the room, not finding who he was looking for. He called out again, "Break? Are you here?"

"In here," He heard from the bathroom. Gilbert made his way into the bathroom, "Would you tell me something, dear?"

"Sure," He said a bit uncomfortable with the little pet name. He wasn't used to the love scene yet.

"Is this a good outfit? Victoria picked it out for me. Does she have good fashion judgment?" He asked turning around, quickly. Allowing Gilbert to view the outfit in a whole.

The way the Hatter turned almost reminded Gil of a princess twirling in her dress, and it just about took his breath away, "Yeah, it.. It looks good." It was normal formal attire, a tail coat and slacks with a salmon colored bowed-cravat around his neck.

"Here," Break said, handing Gilbert a jewel pendant. The jewel shown a bright crimson, like his eye, and a loop of pearls hung from it, "It'd probably be best if you did the hard part."

"Alright," Gil agreed as he carefully took the broach from the Hatter. He pushed the pin on the back of the jewel into the center of the bow around his neck, and secured it properly so it wouldn't fall off. He gently pulled the ears of the bow through the loop of pearls, giving the effect of layers, and then straightened out Break's outfit, "Okay, now it's time to fix your hair." He sat Break down on a chair, and combed the white locks back, and proceeded to pin them back, "You're being unusually quiet."

"Sorry."

"Break?" His concern grew a bit. It was very rare that the all mighty Break would apologize for anything. But, maybe this was something Gil would have to get used to. If this is how Break normally is when he lets his guard down, maybe his silence was a good thing.

"I.. It's nothing. I'm just having a feeling is all. But, it's probably nothing."

"Do you normally get these feelings?" Gil's concern was unmistakable, Break knew he shouldn't have mentioned the sudden dread he was feeling, but he wanted to trust his Raven, even just a little bit.

"Just... forget I said anything. It doesn't matter."

"Maybe you should listen to that feeling, sometimes we humans can sense things, no matter how unexplainable they seem to be. It's a sort of instinct we may have developed, and most of the time we end up ignoring the feelings we get, because we don't yet understand them, until it's too late."

"Hoh? Who are you and what have you done with my adorable bumbling idiot?" Break turned to give Gil a skeptical look. He was stunned by Gilbert sudden insightfulness.

"I-I'm a bumbling idiot?" Though he thought Break was making a joke, it still kind of hurt to hear that's how Break thought of him. But, Break may actually be just teasing him, and that wasn't how he truly thought of him.

"Yes, you're the idiot, and I'm the old bastard. Quite a pair we make. Things people say will hurt your feelings, but you should know everyone has their own faults, you are my idiot. And I'm the mean old grumpy man that no one likes. That's how the gods evened us out. And, you should know, I love that part of you, the clumsy idiot that you are."

"But… Break, being an idiot isn't cool." Gil stated as he pushed the last hairpin into those white locks, he had successfully pinned most of Break's hair back, making Break look particularly proper. He smiled as he looked over his handiwork.

"Maybe not, but I think it's endearing. That's another way that we have been made different, every person has likes and dislikes. You dislike that you're an idiot. But I was made, I am someone who loves the parts that even you don't. In a way, I can complete you, my Raven." Break stood as he finished his little rant, facing Gilbert. He could feel the dread rising with every word he spoke.

Gil was speechless, He was still a bit offended, but when the Hatter had put it that way, he supposed it wasn't as bad. He didn't know how to properly reply to Break, so he leaned over and took the Hatter's lips into his. His hand went straight to the side of Break's neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. His other arm wrapped itself around the smaller man's waist.

He licked at Break's lip until he was allowed inside his wet cavern, and he dove in, exploring it thoroughly. The Hatter scraped his teeth roughly over Gil's tongue, earning him a deep growl as he pulled away from the smaller man, looking at him with lust-filled eyes, "Break, I want you."

"Not now. We're both dressed for tonight, and you have duties to get back to. How about… after the celebration, we come back here, and we can pleasure each other then?"

"Yeah. Okay, you're right… Where did you want to meet me?"

"At the back of the hall. I'll be a few minutes early."

"Alright," the Raven leaned over giving the smaller man a little kiss, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Indeed you will," Break smiled, trying his best to ignore the creeping dread that was boiling over inside him. Despite Gilbert's advice, the only thing he could do was ignore it. Of course he wouldn't have chosen to ignore it if he knew why he was feeling this sense of impending doom. But because he had no idea of why he was feeling this way, the best option was, in fact, to ignore it.

Gil turned and walked back to the door, stopping short, he looked back at Break. The smile he wore was nowhere to be seen. It amazed him how Break could so easily hide what he was actually feeling when he knew someone was looking. He exited the room, feeling worried about the Hatter once again. Maybe the one known as Break was the mask that Kevin wore, successfully hiding himself from anyone and everyone. Had Kevin personified his mask? He really didn't have time to theorize about Break at the moment. Besides where would raising questions like that get him? Nowhere. He hoped whatever the feeling Break was having would pass. Hopefully after tonight, Break would be feeling better.

Gil made his way back to Oz, "Hey, Oz."

"Gil! Alice wants you to cook a bunch of meat! Would you mind doing that?"

"Uhhh, sure. I could do that." He was a bit annoyed that he was doing something for the stupid rabbit, but he would do anything Oz asked of him. And now that Alice was to be Oz's wife, Gil would have to do what she asked of him as well, he may as well get used to doing favors for her.

"Thanks Gil!" Gil turned and headed back to the kitchen as another servant came up to Oz's, asking what he should do next. He entered the kitchen and went straight for the meat; taking whatever cuts he thought Alice would enjoy the most. He pulled out beef, pork, and different types of poultry. Gil rubbed various seasonings over the meat. He chose to bake some meats, and others he cooked over a fire pit. He sat watching the meat cook. He thought that he should ask anyone else if they needed help while he waited, but thought it would be safer to supervise the meat as it cooked. He watched the chefs, as the hours passed. They ran around the rest of the kitchen, as they were finishing what they were preparing. It was a high stress area at the moment; every dish had to be prepared before the celebration began.

One chef even stopped to thank him for preparing the meat, he responded, "It's not a problem, Alice likes it best when I cook the meat." The chef bowed and went on his way. Large platters of food, treats, and bowls of punch were being taken out of the kitchen to be placed in the large party room. When the meat finished cooking, he cut them up and placed them in a presentable manner on a large serving dish. He took the platters out to the party hall, placing them on a table reserved for meats and cheeses.

"Gil!" The Raven turned to face Oz, "Wow! These look delicious! I can't wait to try them! Thank you for do that for us!"

Gil's heart skipped a beat. He mentally slapped himself, he wouldn't allow those kinds of thoughts for Oz anymore, "I-It's not a problem."

"The Celebration is going to start soon, well half an hour. Thanks for all your help! I have to go make sure everything else is finished! See you later!" Oz ran off leaving Gil alone. The hall was starting to fill little by little. Gil made his way to the back of the room, and sat himself down, patiently waiting for Break to arrive. Those thirty minutes passed slower than the two hours he spent cooking. It was like waiting for eternity to pass. He noticed, Sharon entered the room just as the clock ticked to five o'clock. Where was Break? Didn't Break say he was going to be a bit early?

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the part I've been so excited to get to! This all I've written so far, got to get writing again. le sigh~! well anyways please enjoy!**

Break explored the room he was given as he waited. He ran his hand over everything, painting a picture of the room within his mind. It was a pretty magnificent room. He was amazed with the quality of the room he got to stay in. He sighed when he finished painting the picture in his mind, it had only taken about an hour and a half time, he estimated. He might as well find his way down to the party room. It would take him longer to get there.

He exited the room, his hand on the wall, following it to the end of the hall, there's a stair case nearby if he remembered correctly. He would just have to find the stair case, which shouldn't be too much of a problem.

He stopped, sensing someone nearby, "Who-" He couldn't finish his sentence; a sharp pain ran through his lower back, like he had just been stabbed. A large buzzing sound accompanied the stab to the back. His entire body was frozen, he couldn't move, or speak. He felt six arms wrap around him, and heard a voice from behind him.

"Bring him over here, this room." That voice, it was unmistakable. It belonged to that sewer rat, Vincent. The buzzing grew as his body was carried into a different room, then the door shut, "Haha! Look at you, stuck in this pathetic position again." Again? "But, I suppose you wouldn't remember, would you? Let me introduce you to your captor, this is Working Bee, you've met before… I can't believe you spent that entire month getting cozy with Victoria. And never once did you ask her about her chain. I'm rather surprised." Vincent turned to the girl, "Allow him movement from his neck upward."

"AHH!" Break felt, what he guessed was the Bee's stinger, move slightly inside his back. The control over his head vanished, and he glared toward the other two people, "I should destroy you both right now."

"Why don't you go ahead and try that?" Vincent dared, he wanted to see the Hatter as he started to panic, and realize the kind of situation he was really in. He watched as the Hatter began to understand that he was unable to summon his chain. He took notice to every detail, how the Hatter's eye widened, as fear washed over him. Knowing that the Hatter was afraid made him smile. Like, he finally defeated his arch nemesis. And in a way, he had. He had always wanted to crack the façade Break always wore.

"What have you done?" a great panic rose within Break, not being able to move and not being able to summon his chain, anything could happen. He was completely powerless, what would the Sewer Rat's next move be? He could only assume the Sewer Rat was enjoying every bit of this, and that had to change.

"Relax, it's the just effects of Worker Bee. The poison from its stinger causes controlled paralysis, and blocks you from using your chain. Quite convenient for me."

Break turned to the girl, "Victoria! How could you?"

"I-I'm sorry! It was either you or Lady Sharon." She just about sobbed out; he could tell she was on the verge of tears as her voice trembled. He _was_ going to unleash his wrath on her once he got out of this mess. But the Sewer Rat must be manipulating her somehow. And the fact that she chose to do this to him rather than whatever would happen to Sharon, he decided then to forgive her. His panic somewhat subsided, it would be an honor to die in place of Sharon.

"Silence, Victoria… Since the last time she did this didn't kill you, this time I'm going to make sure it will."

"Why?"

"And why should I tell you anything?"

"Amuse me, Sewer Rat."

"…I won't forgive you for touching my brother. I was going to let you live the rest of your days stuck in a room. But you had to put a spell over MY brother!"

So that's what this was about. Might as well rough up his feathers, "Ha. So, you've finally caught on. It took you long enough. You know, we've been using each other in that way, much longer than you realize. It started the evening he turned eighteen."

"SHUT UP!" Oh how the tables have turned. The Hatter wore the devil's smile, Just a bit more would set him off. If he was going to die anyway, might as well get it over with.

"But now, we no longer use each other. We actually love each other. Gilbert loves me more than he could ever love you, he told me himself in the midst of his ecstasy."

Vincent cracked; he rushed forward and Back-handed the Hatter, then took a handful of Break's hair into his hand, ruining all the work Gilbert had done, and smashed his head against a nearby table with every word, "I. SAID. SHUT. UP." He let go of the nearly unconscious man. Huffing loudly over his victim.

Exploding pain burst through his skull every time his head was rudely forced against the table's edge. He felt the skin rip apart upon first contact, "Ah!" He could have fainted just from that alone. But he was pulled upward, his vertigo going haywire, and roughly pushed down again, the pain worse than before pulsed round his head, "Gah!" He wasn't sure how many times this was repeated, but he wouldn't let himself let go because of the pain he felt, he wasn't about to let the Sewer Rat have the satisfaction of killing him just yet.

Victoria did her best not to scream as she watched the scene unfold. Her hands darted up over her mouth to keep herself from being too loud as she sobbed uncontrollably, the tears falling freely down her cheeks. She'd never seen anything this horrific in her life.

By time the Rat stopped, Break was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, his breath only soft huffs. Break's mind was blurry, and the worst pain he had ever felt echoed around his head relentlessly, but he could hear the sobbing woman, he needed to let her know, "Vi-Victoria… Don't cry. I... forgive you."

"Did you not hear me?" Vincent asked and knee'd the defenseless man's jaw . The darkness of being blind went white, as pain erupted, once again, through his head, "If you are so unlucky to survive even this, than I will have Benedict get involved." The Hatter groaned as he began to lose himself. That man? The Hatter thought before his body went limp; the only thing supporting him was the hold of Worker Bee.

Vincent turned to Victoria, "Tell anyone about what happened here, and I will kill, not only Lady Sharon, but your sister as well." She could only nod her head violently to let him know he was understood. Vincent straightened himself out and left the room like nothing had happened.

Victoria fell to her knees, how could he forgive her after what she had done? "….Break? Master Break?" she sobbed, he didn't answer her. Blood covered his face, and soaked through his hair; He was really going to die, "I.. I'm so sorry! I- I didn't ever... want this to happen to you!" She had to get out of that room, she had Worker Bee place his body gently on the ground, then withdrew her chain. She hoped Break would live through this, she hoped with every fiber of her being. Even if he did live through this event, he wouldn't remember a thing. Head injuries like this were rather traumatic, he wouldn't remember a thing if he ever woke up.

She was the one to cause his first accident, on Vincent's order. She had only done it to save her sister, but she regretted dropping him down those flights of stairs, especially when she had gotten to know him better. She was just thankful she hadn't killed him. But now, she was certain she had just killed him. The bile raised in her stomach. She needed to get out of there. She picked herself up and ran, not knowing where she was going.

Gil waited, maybe Break was just running late. He waited for half an hour more, politely saying hello to strangers that passed. He stood and walked over to where Sharon was having conversation, "Excuse me, Miss Sharon,"

She turned to face him, "Oh hello, Gilbert! How are you this evening? Sorry you missed breakfast this morning."

"Ah... I'm well, thank you. Yeah, thanks for telling Oz I was going to be late."

"Heehee, it's not a problem. Xerxes has a way of doing things his own way. You must have been helping him get ready, and knowing him he would've taken a lot of time from you. I felt it was my responsibility after asking you to take care of him. It was the least I could do, after I noticed both you and Xerxes were absent from breakfast."

"Thanks again. Hey, you haven't happened to have seen Break around, have you? He said he was going to be here before it started."

"But it started thirty minutes ago. He should've been able to navigate himself here, by now. Perhaps you should go look for him. I will keep watch here, if he shows up, I will let you know. I will have Equus within your shadow, so you can contact me if you need further assistance."

"Al-"

"Brother!" Gilbert turned his head, seeing his brother behind him, "You promised to come say goodnight yesterday. I waited for you, but you never showed up."

"Sorry, I was busy. Can we talk later? There's something I need to do at the moment." Gilbert walked around his brother, trying to avoid this conversation. He had completely forgotten about his brother last night.

"Is this another one of your promises?"

"Vincent, I'm sorry, but I'm busy," Gil ran off before his brother could distract him any further.

Vincent glared after his brother, Why was he always busy? It was all because of that clown, he could only guess. Ever since the Hatter and Gil had decided to take things seriously, his brother only cared about Break. Why would he no longer look at Vincent? Vincent's glared flipped into a smile of satisfaction; The Hatter was dying at this very moment, or had died not that long ago. Soon, his brother would need him for comfort. He turned around, Lady Sharon was still looking at him, "Good evening Miss Sharon,"

"And to you," they looked at each other one last moment before turning and going their separate ways.

The first place Gil went to check was Break's room. He entered without knocking, "Break are you here?" He glanced around the room, and checked the bathroom. The room was empty. Where in the world was Break? "Sharon, he's not in his room. Any idea where I should check next? Maybe I should go room to room?"

"You seem really worried, maybe he's gotten lost?"

"It's something he mentioned earlier, it really concerned me."

"If you feel that you should look through every room, then do that. But before you do, check the manor's premises, then walk through the halls of every floor; it's best to be sure he didn't get lost." What she said made sense, what if Break had, gods forbid, fallen? He sighed and walked as fast as he could, passing a slightly open door, and down the stairs, unknowingly passing the room where Break lay, bleeding out.

He exited the manor into the freezing night air. He continued to walk quickly; he glanced around the front entrance, not spotting the patch of white hair that he was looking for. He had a terrible feeling that something actually happened to Break, even after he told Break to not ignore that feeling.

He searched around, continuing to find nothing, and when he reached the front of the manor again, he entered the building once again, "Any luck on your end Miss Sharon?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I've searched outside, and there was no sign of him out there."

"Perhaps you were right, Gil. I'm actually starting to get worried. Would you search the upper floors? I'll search through the bottom floor."

Gil stopped, an overwhelming sense of appreciation taking hold of him, "Sharon,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get going." It was like those words alone kick-started him, and he ran up the stair way. Opening every door, he checked the rooms, scanning them for any sign of the Hatter. Room after room, he opened the doors frantically, still finding nothing. The Hatter, was nowhere to be found, the rooms were completely void of people. He entered the next hall, finding nothing. He ran up the next flight of stairs, continuing his search, when he came upon a slightly opened door. He stopped, thinking it odd that the door was open. All the doors were normally shut. He was positive this was the room where Break would be found. He was nervous, not knowing what he would find on the other side.

"Break? Are you-?" Gil stopped dead in his tracks, his feet rooting to the spot he was in.. The first thing he saw being a blood puddle, his wide eyes followed the blood puddle to Break's form. Gil's eyes were wide as saucers, his body frozen, His mouth opened, but nothing escaped from him. He shut his mouth again, only to try again, still nothing came out. He needed to tell Sharon to get here as quickly as possible. He forced her name shakily passed his lips, "Sh-Sharon," he squeaked out, feeling sick to his stomach, his body beginning to tremble. He grabbed onto the door, feeling his knees go weak. The first thought: Break was murdered. He was dead.

"Yes, Gil?"

"Come quick." He forced himself to move forward, grabbing onto a couch near the door way, "B-Break? Break?" The Hatter lay, unmoving. The Hatter's hair was dyed red and brown, the blood that soaked through his hair had started to dry. The shock and panic had completely taken over him. Break wasn't answering, "Break," He called, almost sobbing. The tears had rimmed over his eyelids, running down his cheeks, finally falling to his knees. He inched the rest of the way to Break's side, calling the Hatter's name futilely. He reached out, about to touch his face, when Sharon ran in, gasping loudly.

Sharon didn't even bat an eyelash and rushed to Break's side, "Xerxes?" She kneeled down, bending over, listening to his breath, "He's still breathing! Where's the infirmary? We can take him there." She looks to Gilbert. He hadn't heard a word she said, his eyes fixed on Break. He looked scared, she softened her gaze, "Gil," she grabbed his attention, he lifted his head slowly, "Help me take him to the infirmary, he's still breathing." She saw a light enter Gil's eyes, as he glanced back down at Break with a glimmer of hope.

Gil sniffed, "O-Okay." The Raven gently as possible snuck his hand under the Hatter's neck, gripping at the opposite shoulder from him, and the other hand slid under Break's knees. He slowly lifted the Hatter up, his body lay limp in Gil's arms, blood soaking into Gil's outfit (Sharon thought he look like a prince, lifting up his princess, the look of concern was almost captivating). Gilbert stood up, and carried Break out the door, Sharon following close behind. He was now holding the tears back, he needed to be strong, not only for Break but for Sharon as well. She may seem calm about this situation, but she'd been through it before. She may actually be on the verge of cracking, barely holding it together. Gil tried his best to move as smoothly as he could down the stairs, not wanting to make Break's condition worse. He looked to the Hatter's face. He looked so peaceful, almost beautiful. It was frightening; the wound on his head was still dribbling a bit of blood down into the already soaked hair.

When Gil entered the infirmary, he called out, "Medic! Medic! Help!"

"What is that rukus?" the old doctor came out from his office, his anger switched to interest, "Whacha got there Nightray?"

"Please, you have to help him!" He sounded like he was begging. The doctor had never heard Gil talk that way for anyone, except Oz. Which kind of made this entire situation interesting.

"Put him on the patient table over there. What happened?"

"We don't know, we found him like this," Gil laid the Hatter down on the table, then backed away for the Medic to begin examining him, "Do… Do you think… someone did this to him?"

"Shush.. get me some wet towels, we'll have to clean up all this blood, before I can say anything." Sharon was already to the stack of towels by time he finished his sentence. Gil followed after her; He grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, after Sharon had soaked a towel. He returned to the doctor's side. The medic took the towel and started padding the wet cloth over Break's forehead. The blood slowly coming off of the Hatter, "Would you get a bucket, we're going to have to wash his hair out." Gil nodded, handing the bowl the Sharon, "I checked his vitals, he's at least stable. You both can calm down a bit."

"But… What if his condition worsens?" Sharon asked finally let out a few tears, "I don't know what I will do if he dies."

"Ahhh. I suppose we've never officially met yet, My lady. I used to work for the medical corp. of Pandora. I retired a few years back, and now I'm just a humble medic for the Vessalius. I can assure you; this man will not die under my care."

"I will hold you to that."

Gil listened silently to the doctor. Even though he knew the medic had never lost a patient, he still worried for Break, seeing him almost dead, scared him to the same point as when Oz disappeared into the Abyss. It… it was even more terrifying then being surrounded by a pack of ferocious cats. Gil shivered at the thought, and turned the water off, and lugged the bucket over to the medic, "What now?"

"I need one of you to help me undress him, please."

"I'll do it. Sharon, would you please wait outside, it would be indecent for you to see this."

Sharon nodded, "Take care of him," She choked out and left the room. She couldn't believe this would happen now of all times. She sniffed back her tears, all she could do was believe that the doctor would make Xerxes better. She composed herself, and made her way back to the party room, Oz needs to know what happened.

"Lady Sharon!" She turned to see the speaker, Benedict.

"Oh, hello Beni."

"I was looking everywhere for you, I was starting to get worried."

"It's alright, I was with Gilbert. Someone attacked Xerxes, we were in the infirmary,"

"Is he alright?"

"He's holding on as best he can, I was going to tell Oz. He needs to know."

"You just missed his birthday speech; He announced that he and Alice are engaged."

"Really? Well it's about time. Come on, I need to find him." if she had been having a normal evening, with no Xerxes near death experiences, she would have gushed over with excitement from that type of news. She walked around, allowing Beni to follow her. When she caught sight of Oz, she made a bee-line to his side, "Oz,"

"Ah! Sharon, hi!"

"Oz, it's Xerxes, he's been in an accident." She got straight to the point, no beating around the bush.

"What!? Is he alright? What happened?" This was the last thing he wanted to happen on today of all days, concern overwhelmed him. Of course he wouldn't want Break to be in an accident any days, but he was hoping today would go smoothly.

"It's best you come see for yourself."

Alice stood near Oz, she had heard the news, and thought of saying something along the lines of 'the clown definitely had it coming', but she felt it was the wrong time to say such a thing. Secretly, she was just as concerned as Oz was. But she'd never admit such a thing. She followed as Oz and Sharon made their way out of the party room.

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
